Her Blood
by French-Lo
Summary: SSHG Ne tient pas compte de la fin de HBP ni de DH. Hermione de retour à Poudlard, une petite fille, un meurtre, et surtout... son sang.
1. Son retour

TITRE : Her blood

A/N : Rien ne m'appartient !

Chapitre 1 : Son retour

Elle se tenait là, devant les portes de Poudlard. Ce château où elle avait passé une grande partie de son enfance. Aujourd'hui, elle y était de retour après trois ans d'absence. Depuis sa remise de diplôme, Hermione avait opté pour un cursus de médicomagie. Aujourd'hui son diplôme de médicomage en poche, elle avait décidé de postuler pour le poste d'apprenti auprès de madame Pomfresh.

En regardant le château, elle repensa alors à ces dernières années. Tout avait changé, elle avait quitté ce lieu, habitait maintenant un appartement dans Londres, Harry et Ginny s'étaient mariés et avait eu leur premier enfant il y a quelques mois, après quelques mois en couple avec Ron ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord de se séparer tout en restant amis. Et pourtant malgré ça les pires choses restaient, elles, inchangées : les Mangemorts terrorisaient toute la population, la marque des ténèbres apparaissaient de plus en plus au dessus des maisons, en un mot Voldemort était toujours en vie.

C'était d'ailleurs à cause de lui que Hermione se trouvait dans l'état dans lequel elle était. Un état de tristesse absolue, où seuls ses amis et la volonté d'apprendre pouvaient l'en sortir. En effet, sous les ordres de Voldemort, quelques Mangemorts s'étaient attaqués à ses parents, et n'étant que des Moldus, ils n'avaient eu aucune chance. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'ils n'étaient plus et toujours les larmes menaçaient de couler à leur simple pensée.

Les membres de l'Ordre, dirigé par Dumbledore, avait conclu que la mort de ses parents étaient un moyen pour Vous-savez-qui de faire réagir le-garçon-qui-avait-survécu.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione ne s'était pas aperçu qu'elle se trouvait déjà dans le hall du château. Ce ne fut que lorsque Minerva MacGonagall l'appela qu'elle en prit conscience.

- Miss Granger, quel plaisir de vous revoir à nouveau parmi nous

- Moi de même, répondit Hermione

- Pompom vous attends, l'informa la directrice adjointe, je vous accompagne jusqu'à l'infirmerie

Hermione suivit donc le Professeur MacGonagall jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où Madame Pomfresh les attendait.

- Miss Granger ! Comme je suis contente de vous revoir ! s'exclama l'infirmière, venez dans mon bureau que je vous explique en quoi consistera votre travail ici

Hermione suivit alors l'infirmière vers le bureau de celle-ci tandis que le professeur MacGonagall les laissait seules.

Pendant plus d'une heure Madame Pomfresh expliqua à Hermione en quoi consistait exactement son apprentissage avec elle. Elle apprit donc que pendant les premiers mois, son travail consisterait seulement à vérifier les stocks de l'infirmerie et à l'aider à soigner les blessures superficielles des élèves dès qu'ils seraient arrivés. Hermione appris également qu'étant donné que l'on était seulement en juillet, elle devrait aller aider à l'orphelinat de Pré-au-Lard pendant deux semaines.

Après cet entretien, Hermione était toujours ravie d'avoir choisi Poudlard pour son lieu d'apprentissage. Madame Pomfresh lui proposa ensuite de l'accompagner déjeuner avec les autres professeurs restés durant l'été, ce qu'Hermione accepta.

Arrivées dans le Grand Hall, Madame Pomfresh et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs. Hermione remarqua alors que peu de professeurs restaient à Poudlard pendant les vacances, seuls Flitwick, MacGonagall, Vector et… Snape étaient présents.

Dès qu'elle s'installa à table, elle se sentit tout de suite à l'aise et entama une conversation avec le professeur Flitwick. A un moment alors qu'elle allait se resservir, Hermione remarqua que quelqu'un la fixait. Quand elle leva la tête elle se rendit compte que cette personne n'était autre que le professeur Snape. Elle le regarda, mais dès ce moment là il lui envoya un regard noir et retourna à la contemplation de son assiette vide.

Hermione se dit alors que, mis à part le Maître des Potions, tout semblait parfait. Elle avait hâte que cette année commence.

A/N : Je sais que c'est court et qu'on n'est pas encore dans le vif du sujet.. Mais la suite arrive très bientôt!!

Pour celles et ceux qui avaient déjà lu ce premier chapitre, j'ai fait quelques modifications ( j'ai remplacé Rogue par Snape parce que j'aime pas du tout Rogue et que je suis très influencée par toutes les fics anglaises ou américaines que je lis)


	2. Leur rencontre

A/N : Merci pour les reviews... comme promis la suite

Chapitre 2 : Leur rencontre

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle avait rejoint Poudlard et elle s'y sentait déjà chez elle. Elle séjournait dans un appartement du deuxième étage qu'elle avait su décorer à sa manière. Elle disposait d'une chambre, d'une salle de bain, d'une kitchenette et d'un salon dans lequel reposait toute sa bibliothèque et où se trouvaient deux fauteuils confortables sur un tapis devant une cheminée en pierre.

Aujourd'hui allait être son premier jour à l'orphelinat. Hermione, de nature généreuse, attendait avec impatience cette journée.

Elle se prépara en vitesse et rejoignit Madame Pomfresh devant les grilles de Poudlard. Après quelques minutes de marche elles atteignirent le point de Transplanage. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles étaient toutes les deux arrivées devant l'orphelinat.

Hermione n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle avait devant elle un mini château dans le même style que celui de Poudlard mais où les murs et les toits se déclinaient en une multitude de couleurs plus flashantes les une que les autres. Elle pouvait déjà voir que chacune des cinq tours étaient différentes les une des autres. Il y en avait une rose au toit bleu, une turquoise au toit jaune, une verte au toit blanc, une orange au toit rouge et une jaune au toit violet. Le parc qui entourait ce château miniature était tout aussi extraordinaire : sur une pelouse des plus vertes, poussaient des fleurs de toutes les couleurs et des arbres tout aussi colorés. On aurait dit qu'un micro-climat avait transformé ce coin d'Angleterre en un endroit digne des plus grands chefs d'œuvres de Tim Burton. Et c'était là qu'Hermione allait travailler pendant deux semaines, et elle s'en réjouissait d'avance.

Cependant, quelque chose la dérangeait. Comment un endroit si grand pouvait être un orphelinat. Cela voulait dire qu'il y avait beaucoup d'orphelins. Et sûrement, ils étaient pour la plupart orphelins à cause de la guerre. A cette pensée, Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer : elle aurait eu quelques années de moins, elle, aussi, se trouverait parmi ces enfants.

Ce fut Madame Pomfresh qui la tira de ces pensées.

- Allons, le directeur nous attends

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'Hermione s'était temporairement installée à l'orphelinat. Son travail consistait à consoler les enfants et à soigner leurs petites maladies. Elle s'entendait bien avec tous les enfants et les enfants l'adoraient.

Ce jour là, tous les enfants étaient dehors pour un pique-nique géant, et Hermione, elle, se trouvait à l'infirmerie de l'orphelinat en train de faire l'inventaire. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle décida de se promener dans l'orphelinat et de laisser vagabonder ses pensées.

C'est ce jour là qu'elle le vit pour la première fois. Il était là, seul, dans le renfoncement d'une fenêtre , les jambes repliées contre son torse, les bras autour de celles-ci, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Il était maigre, avec les cheveux en bataille d'un noir profond, et des yeux bleus, quasiment transparent.

Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione vint s'asseoir près de lui, dans ce renfoncement. Après quelques minutes d'un silence confortable, elle se décida à engager la conversation.

- Salut, moi c'est Hermione. J'aide votre infirmière, commença-t-elle. Mais ses paroles n'occasionnèrent aucune réaction chez l'enfant. Quel est ton nom ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce

Au bout de quelques instants, l'enfant lui répondit.

- Stanislas.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était assise, il leva les yeux pour la regarder. Et c'est là qu'Hermione pu voir la tristesse qui s'en dégageait.

- Bonjour Stanislas, je ne t'ai jamais vu avant. Tu viens d'arriver ?

Stanislas détourna les yeux et Hermione cru qu'elle l'avait vexé mais à son grand étonnement, il lui répondit.

- Non je suis là depuis longtemps. C'est juste que je n'aime pas être avec les autres.

- C'est dommage, ils s'amusent bien dehors aujourd'hui !

- Oui je sais, dit-il d'une voix triste. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'amuser avec eux.

- Je pense comprendre mais…

Et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, comme si elle venait de le libérer d'un poids, Stanislas se confia à elle.

- Ils n'ont pas les même centres d'intérêts que moi. Parce que je ne joue pas au Quidditch et que je préfère les livres, on pense que je suis quelqu'un de bizarre !

- Tu sais, ce n'est qu'une phase, plus tard ils comprendront qu'ils t'avaient mal jugé. Et puis tu sais ce n'est pas une tare d'aimer lire, le conforta-t-elle. Moi, j'adore lire et j'ai des amis.

- Oui, mais moi c'est maintenant que j'aimerais avoir des amis, répliqua-t-il avec une certaine mélancolie dans les yeux.

- Quel âge as-tu ? demanda soudainement Hermione.

- Onze ans ! Je vais bientôt à Poudlard ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Et Hermione fut contente d'avoir trouvé un sujet qui lui apportait de la joie. Elle décida alors de continuer la conversation sur ce thème.

Elle lui expliqua alors qu'elle travaillait à Poudlard et que là-bas il rencontrerait des amis qui comme lui aimeraient lire ou alors qui ne se soucieraient pas du fait qu'il ne soit pas fan de Quidditch comme elle en avait elle-même trouvé.

Ils passèrent alors toute l'après midi à parler de Poudlard. La joie semblait peu à peu revenir peupler l'esprit et les yeux de Stanislas.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les jours passaient et, Hermione et Stanislas passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Une complicité s'était développée entre eux deux.

Ils passaient leur temps ensemble assis sur un des canapés de la bibliothèque de l'orphelinat à lire des livres et à partager leurs impressions sur leurs lectures. Ou bien, ils discutaient dans le renfoncement de la fenêtre où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. De temps en temps, Stanislas observait seulement Hermione préparer des potions pour l'infirmerie.

Le dernier jour d'Hermione à l'orphelinat les trouva une nouvelle fois assis dans le renfoncement de la fenêtre à regarder dehors en silence.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, une petite fille blonde dans une jolie robe bleue faisait des signes d'adieu à ses camarades de l'orphelinat restés sur les marches de l'entrée alors qu'elle repartait avec sa toute nouvelle famille d'accueil.

Quelques minutes passèrent après que la petite fille blonde et sa famille aient disparu de leur champ de vision et Stanislas se décida à poser la question qui le préoccupait.

- Dis Mia, tu m'aimes bien ?

- Bien sûr Stan, répondit-elle un peu décontenancée par la question si inattendue.

- Est- ce que tu voudrais bien m'adopter alors ? demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux

Hermione fut alors encore plus décontenancée par cette soudaine question. Elle resta alors les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts ne sachant que répondre.

Mais les quelques secondes pendant lesquelles elle resta dans cette position parurent interminables à Stanislas. Il interpréta cette attitude comme un rejet de la part d'Hermione, se leva et partit en courant.

Le départ de Stanislas fit revenir Hermione sur terre et elle partit à sa poursuite tout en l'appelant. Elle le trouva dans le parc de l'orphelinat assis contre le tronc d'un saule. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, et malgré sa réticence, elle le prit dans ses bras. Il pleura alors en silence quelques instants contre son épaule avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

- Ecoute, cette question me surprend…

- Elle te surprend ? Tu ne veux pas de moi alors ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je… je suis très touchée que tu me demandes de t'adopter, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je serais heureuse de t'adopter d'ailleurs, tu es un petit garçon formidable qui mérite bien qu'on s'occupe de lui comme il se doit. Et tous les enfants ici mériteraient ça… mais je ne peux pas m'occuper tous d'eux. Alors bien sûr que j'accepte de t'adopter.

- C'est vrai, demanda faiblement Stanislas les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je peux venir vivre avec toi ?

- Mais oui, bien sûr. Je suis si contente...

Et ils se prirent dans les bras et pleurèrent chacun de joie. Ils étaient heureux tout simplement.

A/N : Honte sur moi d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster ce deuxième chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je sais que la fin du chapitre ressemble un peu à une happy end mais rassurez vous c'est loin d'être le dernier chapitre, après tout ce n'est que le deuxième et plus d'une vingtaine sont prévus.

J'accepterais toutes vos reviews, bonnes ou critiques. Pour ce qui est des personnes qui ont des conseils à me donner plus spécifiques, par exemple au niveau grammaticale ou de la syntaxe, je préférerais que vous m'envoyiez vos remarques par mail et je serais heureuse de les lire et de faire mon possible pour les prendre en compte étant donné que je n'ai pas de betareader et que je ne suis pas écrivain.

A bientôt !


	3. Son arrivée

A/N : Je suis contente de voir que pas mal de personne lisent cette fic mais ce que j'aimerais par-dessus tout c'est que vous me laissiez des reviews pour que j'aie vos réelles impressions… et peut-être ces reviews me permettront de m'améliorer.

Chapitre 3 : Son arrivée

Le mois de Juillet venait de se terminer, et le mois d'Août commençait à peine, mais déjà Hermione pensait que ce mois ci resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire comme étant le premier mois de sa toute nouvelle vie avec Stanislas.

En effet après avoir fait sa demande d'adoption auprès du ministère de la magie, Hermione avait du patienter quelques jours avant d'avoir une réponse et les services sociaux magiques étant rapides, c'était avec joie qu'elle avait appris que sa demande avait été accepté. Recevant cette réponse lors de la fête d'anniversaire d'Harry, elle avait alors reçu les compliments de toutes la famille Weasley et des membres de l'Ordre présents.

Pour le moment, Hermione se trouvait sur les marches devant la grande porte du château de Poudlard à faire les cent pas, attendant impatiemment que Stanislas arrive.

Il était midi passé lorsque Stanislas arriva enfin. Il était accompagné de deux sorciers du ministère. Dès qu'il vit Hermione, il courut et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Mia !

- Stan, je suis si contente que tu sois enfin arrivé, ça fait un petit moment que je t'attends. Pourquoi tu es en retard ?

Un des sorciers qui accompagnait Stanislas se chargea de répondre.

- Ce jeune garçon était tellement pressé de vous rejoindre qu'il en avait oublié la moitié de ses affaires. Nous avons été obligés de retourner à l'orphelinat pour les récupérer.

- Et bien tu as la tête dans les nuages Stan ? demanda-t-elle pour le taquiner, en réponse il lui tira gentiment la langue.

- Miss Granger, il faudrait que nous vous fassions signer tous les papiers administratifs afin de légaliser l'adoption de ce jeune homme.

- Très bien, allons dans mes appartements. Suivez moi, dit-elle à l'adresse des sorciers du ministère, puis se tournant vers Stanislas : Laisse tes affaires ici, les elfes de maisons viendront les amener dans ta chambre. Pendant que je suis avec ces messieurs, va donc te promener dans le château pour faire connaissance avec l'endroit, qu'en dis tu ?

- Chouette !

Et avant même qu'il n'ait finit d'exprimer son contentement, il était déjà parti à la découverte des innombrables couloirs de Poudlard.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Se promenant dans les couloirs, Stanislas découvrait émerveillé le château. Jamais il n'avait de château aussi grand, et il se dit que l'orphelinat paraissait bien petit par rapport à cet endroit.

Se laissant seulement guider par ses pas et ne sachant où il se trouvait, Stanislas regardait, sans faire vraiment attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, chaque peinture qu'il croisait et parfois même saluait leurs habitants. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Au détour d'un couloir, Stanislas se heurta à quelque chose et tomba à la renverse.

- Aoutch !

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda une voix glaciale.

Et c'est là que Stanislas se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas heurter à quelque chose mais plutôt à quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un n'avait pas l'air vraiment sympathique.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda une nouvelle fois la personne en face de lui mais cette fois ci de façon encore plus autoritaire que la première fois, si cela était possible

- Sta… Stan… Stanislas, monsieur. Stanislas Granger, répondit timidement Stanislas

- Granger ? répéta l'homme tout en levant son sourcil gauche pour exprimer son étonnement. Et bien monsieur Granger, je pense que vous allez devoir me suivre jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

- Mais… essaya de protester Stanislas.

- Pas de mais ! Suivez moi immédiatement ! répondit autoritairement l'homme

Et comme pour s'assurer que Stanislas allait réellement le suivre, l'homme l'attrapa par le bras et le souleva du sol. Et pendant tout le chemin jusqu'au bureau du directeur, il ne lui lâcha pas le bras.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Severus !

Severus, suivit de près par Stanislas venait d'entrer en grand fracas dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils s'approchèrent du bureau auquel était assis le directeur.

- Severus, que se passe-t-il ? commença le directeur

- Ce qui se passe ? Nous sommes au beau milieu de l'été et voilà que je trouve déjà des cornichons traîner dans les couloirs du château. Et quand je demande à ce jeune impertinent quel est son nom il ose se moquer de moi.

- Mais, je ne me suis… tenta de se défendre Stanislas.

- Taisez-vous ! somma Severus Snape de sa voix la plus autoritaire.

- Severus, voyons. Calme toi ! dit le directeur afin de désenvenimé la situation. Je ne pense pas que ce jeune homme ait eu dans l'intention de se moquer de toi. D'ailleurs il est autorisé à se promener comme bon lui semble dans le château.

- Pardon ? Il ose me dire qu'il s'appelle Stanislas Granger et maintenant j'apprends que ce garnement a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut dans l'enceinte du château. Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi Albus, je sais très bien qu'il est impossible que Granger ait un enfant de cet âge !

- Pourtant c'est le cas Professeur, affirma une voix derrière eux

Tous se retournèrent vers la personne à qui appartenait cette voix pour bien sûr découvrir Hermione debout dans l'entrée du bureau du directeur. A peine eut-elle fait un pas de plus dans la pièce que Stanislas se jeta dans ses bras, heureux de voir un visage familier et de pouvoir échapper à la colère de cet homme si terrifiant.

- Et je vous serai reconnaissante si à l'avenir avant que la nouvelle année scolaire ne commence de laisser mon fils faire ce que bon lui semble dans le château.

Et sur cette consigne, le Professeur Snape, légèrement vexé, sortit de la pièce sa robe de sorcier flottant à sa suite.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Après quelques jours de découverte solitaire du château pendant qu'Hermione aidait Poppy à faire l'inventaire ou à re-stocker les stocks de l'infirmerie, il ne restait à Stanislas que les profondeurs du château à découvrir. Il décida alors en ce jour de début août de commencer l'exploration de cette zone.

Il croisa alors dans des couloirs obscurs plusieurs statues plus ou moins effrayantes. Il fut une fois de plus émerveillé par toutes les peintures accrochées aux murs.

Au bout d'une heure d'exploration des antres de Poudlard, Stanislas se dit que mis à part les fresques plus ou moins chevaleresque qui feraient rêver tous les sorciers de son âge par l'héroïsme qui en ressortait, les cachots ne semblait pas être le lieu le plus intéressant et le plus accueillant du château. Mais il allait bientôt changer d'avis.

Au fon d'un couloir, il aperçu une porte entrouverte. Enclin à la curiosité, il s'en approcha et la poussa un peu pour l'ouvrir un peu plus. Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur l'époustoufla.

Cette porte, apparemment insignifiante, cachait derrière elle une vaste pièce sombre malgré le lustre qui l'éclairait, dont les quatre murs étaient couverts d'étagères remplies de livres aux magnifiques couvertures de cuirs. A centre de la pièce, se dressait un bureau magnifiquement sculpté dans un bois sombre avec des pieds ressemblant à des serpents.

Il s'avança alors un peu plus dans la pièce. Pour quelqu'un si aimant de la lecture, de la connaissance et des livres en général, cette pièce semblait être le paradis sur terre pour Stanislas. Il s'approcha alors des livres de cuirs, passant sa main le long des différentes couvertures, lisant avec un peu plus d'émerveillement à chaque fois les titres. Soudain parmi tous les livres, un sembla attirer son attention : _Potions célèbres et leurs histoires_.

Stanislas ouvrit alors le livre, un livre sur un sujet qui l'intéressait particulièrement. Il était tellement concentré dans la lecture de son livre qu'il n'entendit pas une personne entrer dans la pièce, ni n'entendit cette personne s'approcher de lui et se mettre juste derrière lui et poser sa main sur son épaule.

Stanislas ne s'étant douter de rien sursauta en sentant qu'on lui touchait l'épaule, et se retournant sursauta une nouvelle fois en découvrant le propriétaire de cette main : le Professeur Snape.

- Monsieur… je… je… désolé,… m…. m'en vais, bégaya Stanislas mort de peur avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce, gardant le livre avec lui et laissant derrière lui un Professeur les yeux écarquillés seul au milieu de la pièce.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, remis de ses émotions de la veille, Stanislas ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à cette pièce magnifique. Il décida alors d'y retourner ne pouvant résister à la tentation. Il avait toujours dans un coin de la tête que le Professeur Snape pouvait le surprendre à tout moment, mais Stanislas se disait pour se donner du courage que de toute façon il fallait bien qu'il y redescende un jour pour y remettre le livre qu'il avait malencontreusement emprunté.

Il se dirigea alors vers les cachots pour arriver devant la fameuse porte, sans rencontrer personne. Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce, il ne vit une nouvelle fois personne jusqu'au moment ou il allait atteindre la place vide sur une des étagères appartenant au livre emprunté. A ce moment là sortit d'un coin sombre de la pièce le Professeur tant redouté.

Stanislas sursauta, et se retournant afin d'être face à l'homme, il commença à s'excuser précipitamment.

- Excusez-moi Professeur Snape, je suis juste venu reposer le livre que j'ai emprunté hier.

Mais les paroles de Stanislas ne semblèrent susciter aucune réaction chez Snape. Ils restèrent tous les deux à se fixer dans les yeux. Et au moment où Stanislas allait déposer le livre, le Professeur dit une phrase qui étonna Stanislas au plus haut point.

- Vous pouvez le garder.

- Pardon ? dit Stanislas plus que surpris

- Vous pouvez le garder pour le finir.

-…, Stanislas resta muet, ne comprenant pas la réaction du Professeur.

- Si vous n'étiez pas parti avant que j'aie pu vous adressez la parole, vous auriez su que j'allais vous autoriser à venir lire les livres que vous voudrez ici. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un gamin porte de l'intérêt aux livres… et si vous êtes le fils de Miss Granger alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne vous ferais pas confiance.

- Merci, répondit timidement Stanislas estomaqué.

Et se fut ainsi que pendant tout le mois d'août dès que Stanislas n'était pas avec Hermione, il passait ses journées dans cette pièce à lire toutes sortes de livre en présence du Professeur Snape.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vers la fin du mois d'Août, alors que Stanislas était pour une fois, ce qui était plutôt rare, seul dans la bibliothèque des cachots, il commença à ressentir une douleur au ventre. Mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que ça et resta assis sur le sol à sa place habituel à lire le livre qu'il était en train de lire.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, une douleur perçante le traversa. Et sous cette douleur il s'allongea par terre, se tenant le ventre, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir des cris de douleur mais en vain.

C'est dans cette position que quelques minutes plus tard, alerté par des gémissements de douleurs, que le Professeur Snape le trouva. Il s'agenouilla alors près de Stanislas, posant sa main sur le front plein de sueur de l'enfant. Constatant qu'il était fiévreux, Snape le prit dans ses bras et le transporta le plus vite possible à l'infirmerie afin qu'il soit soigner.

Arrivée à l'infirmerie, Poppy qui apparemment était toute seule accouru vers lui et l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la magicomage inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas je l'ai trouvé par terre, gémissant de douleur, en sueur et se tenant le ventre.

- Bien, dépêchez-vous, déposez-le sur le lit, ordonna-t-elle en préparant ce dont elle avait besoin pour prendre en charge Stanislas.

Snape s'exécuta et alors que Poppy lançait plusieurs sorts afin de faire le diagnostic de Stanislas, il resta planté debout à regarder ce qu'il se passait.

Quand soudain Hermione entra dans la pièce. Dès qu'elle vit Stanislas, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Le voyant allongé ici et Snape, debout l'air impassible devant ce qu'il se passait, elle fit sa propre interprétation des événements, et se précipita sur Snape en pleurs, lui tambourina le torse de ses faibles poings.

- Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je l'autorise à passer ses journées avec vous. Vous n'êtes qu'un être sans cœur. Cela allait forcément arriver ! Tout ça c'est de votre faute.

Et elle continua dans ce registre pendant quelques instants en pleurs, avant que le Professeur ne lui attrape les poignets et que Poppy ne la fasse revenir à la raison.

- Hermione, Severus n'y est pour rien. Il a porté Stanislas précipitamment ici afin que je le soigne, quelques minutes plus tard et il aurait sans doute eu quelques complications. Remerciez-le pour ça. Stanislas n'a fait qu'une crise d'appendicite. J'ai pu le soigner rapidement. Il ne lui reste qu'à se reposer pendant un ou deux jours ici.

Ecoutant ces paroles, Hermione se sentit honteuse et fondit en larmes contre le torse. Severus ne sachant que faire, mis ses bras autour d'elle dans le but de la réconforter.

Après quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta peu à peu de pleurer.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de Snape contre son torse, épuisée.

A/N : Merci encore d'avoir lu. Et s'il vous plaît, laissez des reviews, que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé !


	4. Sa maison

**A/N : Merci à Veny Rogue pour ses reviews, et à Gabriell pour sa longue review qui m'a fait très plaisir et avec laquelle je suis entièrement d'accord sur la fin… un p'tit moment de faiblesse, ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça que je voulais faire ressortir le personnage d'Hermione, c'est pas du tout une demoiselle en détresse… mais après tout j'me dis qu'elle a bien droit à un p'tit pétage de plomb avec ses faibles poings non ?**

Chapitre 4 : Sa maison

Grâce aux bons soins de Madame Pomfresh, Stanislas fut remis sur pied en un clin d'œil. Hermione fut tellement soulagée de sa sortie de l'infirmerie que ce jour-là elle s'accorda un jour de congé pour le passer en sa compagnie.

Ils passèrent la journée à discuter, lire et jouer dans le parc au bord du lac. Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, l'air devint plus frais et Hermione décida qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Alors qu'ils rentraient vers le château, ils croisèrent le Professeur Snape qui se dirigeait vers la Forêt Interdite.

- Bonjour Professeur.

- Professeur, fit Hermione avec un hochement de tête.

- Miss Granger, Granger.

- Qu'est ce que vous aller faire dans la forêt Professeur ? demanda Stanislas intrigué.

- Stan ! Ce n'est pas poli, le Professeur a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut.

- Mais Mia, c'est juste une question !

- Je….

Mais avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répliquer, le Professeur Snape lui coupa la parole.

- Une question à laquelle je vais répondre bien que comme Miss Granger l'a parfaitement dit, je fais ce que je veux sans avoir à rendre de compte à un cornichon comme vous.

- Alors ? demanda impatiemment Stanislas sans même relever ce que venait de dire Snape.

- Stan ! s'insurgea Hermione.

- La patience est une grande qualité que vous devriez développer Granger ! Il se trouve que ce soir est un soir tout à fait propice pour aller cueillir des champignons particuliers nécessaire à une potion que je suis, en ce moment, en train de préparer. Cela vous suffit-il comme explication jeune homme ?

- Oh, génial ! J'peux venir vous aider ?

Ne sachant que répondre dans l'instant, Snape leva les yeux afin de voir ce que pensait Hermione de cette question. Elle était les yeux rivés sur Stanislas, gênée qu'il se montre si impatient devant le Professeur le plus antipathique de Poudlard.

- Et bien si Miss Granger ne voit pas d'inconvénient à ce que vous veniez, je n'en vois pas non plus.

- Super ! Alors Mia, j'peux y aller ? Allez dis oui ! demanda-t-il en regardant Hermione des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle cédant devant ce regard auquel elle ne pouvait résister.

- Bon et bien qu'attendez vous Granger, c'est parti, ordonna Snape en partant dans la direction de la forêt sans même vérifier que Stanislas le suivait.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il se faisait tard, Hermione était tranquillement assise dans un fauteuil près de sa cheminée lorsqu'elle entendit que l'on frappait à sa porte. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci s'attendant à voir Stanislas tout émerveillé rentrant de sa sortie avec le Maître des Potions. Mais au lieu de ça, lorsqu'elle ouvrit ce fut le Maître des Potions en question qui se trouvait sur le pas de sa porte tenant dans ses bras un Stanislas endormi.

- Mais…

- Shh, la coupa-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, sa chambre ?

Hermione, obéissant, lui montra le chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Stanislas. Et pendant qu'il le déposait dans son lit, Hermione resta dans l'encadrement de la porte à observer. Regardant cette scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, elle se demanda comme il était possible qu'un homme aussi froid et cassant, qui l'avait ignorée pendant toutes ses années de collégienne à Poudlard puisse se montrer si prévenant et presque sympathique quant à Stanislas. Cela restait un mystère. Elle espérait seulement que son amabilité envers Stanislas ne s'arrêterait pas à la rentrée des classes, Stanislas ne le comprendrait sûrement pas.

Une fois qu'il eu déposé Stanislas, dans son lit, Snape sortit de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Puis il suivit Hermione dans le salon près de la cheminée.

- Il s'est assis contre un tronc d'arbre quelques minutes pour se reposer de la cueillette que nous venions de faire alors que je ramassais encore. Et quand je me suis retourné, il s'était endormi. Il ne lui ai rien arriver, la rassura-t-il.

- Merci, répondit-elle.

- Bonne nuit Miss Granger, dit-il avec un hochement de tête avant de sortir des appartements d'Hermione.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques jours après, c'était déjà le jour de la rentrée. Stanislas angoissait un peu de découvrir à quoi ressemblait le château plein de jeunes comme lui. Et il se demandait également dans quelle maison il allait se retrouver.

Le soir arriva et Stanislas rejoignit en toute discrétion les premières années qui attendaient impatiemment en écoutant les dernières consignes que leur donnait le Professeur McGonagall. Puis ce fut le moment de marcher entre les tables pour venir attendre devant la grande table où le directeur et tous les professeurs étaient attablés.

Stanislas jeta un regard à Hermione, sa nouvelle maman, qui lui renvoya un regard encourageant. Puis il tourna son regard vers le Professeur Snape. Pendant les quelques semaines qu'il avait passé ici à Poudlard avant la rentrée, il s'était attaché à ce personnage compliqué. Celui-ci, lui fit un très léger hochement de tête, un geste très simple mais qui fit en partie disparaître le stress que Stanislas ressentait comme tous les premières années.

Puis ce fut son tour de passer sous le choipeau magique.

- Granger, Stanislas ! annonça le Professeur McGonagall.

Stanislas s'approcha et s'assit sur le tabouret, le Professeur lui déposa le choipeau sur la tête.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles Stanislas écouta le choipeau parler de son cas, puis ce fut la délivrance.

- SERPENTARD !

Toute la table des Serpentard se leva et applaudit le nouvel arrivant. Stanislas se retourna vers Hermione pour voir comment elle réagissait face à cette nouvelle. En effet, il savait qu'elle espérait qu'il soit un Griffondor. Mais de ce qu'il pouvait voir, elle était très heureuse pour lui. Et puis il se dit que même s'il n'était pas dans la maison de sa nouvelle mère, au moins le Professeur Snape était son directeur de maison. Il n'allait pas être complètement perdu au milieu de tous ces nouveaux camarades.

Une fois qu'il fut assis à sa table, Hermione s'autorisa un regard vers Snape, celui-ci la regarda en retour un faible sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

**A/N Merci d'avoir lu, j'aimerais vraiment que vous me laissiez des reviews pour que j'ai un retour de ce que vous en pensez, parceque je sais que vous lisez les 1000 hits ont été dépassés! Allez, tous à vos claviers! Merci...**


	5. Sa mère

**A/N Merci pour vos reviews (Vény Rogue, love snape, Aulandra17)! Bon alors ce petit chapitre mérite bien une petite explication et puis ça me donnera l'occasion de raconter un peu ma vie également. En fait ce chapitre est à l'origine de tout. En effet ce chapitre est en fait écrit en anglais depuis le mois de décembre et c'est à partir de celui là et autour de lui que j'ai construit toute la fanfiction que vous allez lire. Je sais que quand vous allez le lire vous allez vous demander pourquoi c'est lui qui a tout déclenché… et bien ne me demandez pas je ne le sais pas moi-même. Enfin toujours est il que c'est ce chapitre que j'ai écrit en tout premier un soir où je venais de me goinfrer de quatre ou cinq fics anglophones. Je viens par contre juste de le traduire, voilà pourquoi j'ai un peu de temps (bon je sais pas énormément) à le publier.**

**Il faut aussi que je vous avertisses que ce chapitre vous apparaîtra un peu comme une coupure par rapport à l'histoire que je viens de mettre en place mais il est indispensable que je le mette ici et puis il est indispensable tout simplement à l'histoire, symboliquement et puis dans le suivi de l'histoire. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne comprenez pas trop ce que viens faire ce court chapitre ici… c'est normal !**

Chapitre 5 : Sa mère

Elle était assise sur son lit et pleurait. Elle avait presque cinq ans. Elle avait les cheveux noirs, de fins cheveux noirs en fait et elle avait de grands yeux turquoise remplis de larmes. Si à ce moment là, elle avait sourit et avait été heureuse, on aurait pu voir qu'elle avait les plus beaux yeux bleu tirant sur le vert jamais vu. Mais là, elle pleurait et ses magnifiques yeux étaient rougis et gonflés. Pas vraiment joli pour une petite fille. Mais elle était là, seule et pleurant sur son lit dans le noir de sa chambre avec pour unique lumière celle provenant du couloir et qui passait sous la porte.

Son nom était Hannah.

Soudain elle entendit quelque chose d'effrayant. Un bruit qui venait du rez-de-chaussée comme si quelqu'un ou quelques uns étaient en train de tout détruire dans la maison. Puis elle entendit sa mère crier.

- Non ! Maître, non !

Le cri de sa mère fut suivi par un étrange bruit et une discussion.

- Vous êtes un imbécile, vous allez être puni.

- S'il vous plaît, non maître, répondit une voix d'homme.

Puis de nouveau, le même bruit étrange se fit entendre, et elle entendit un homme courir dans la maison et dire au dît Maître :

- Maître, je ne sais pas comment mais la maison est protégé par un sort qui a prévenu les Aurores qui peuvent arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

- Bien, nous sommes obligés de partir. Mais seulement pour le moment. Nous reviendrons, nous devons trouver l'enfant.

Puis Hannah entendit plusieurs « pop ». Effrayée, elle sortit de sa chambre et alla dans les escaliers. De là où elle se trouvait, elle pu voir un homme allongé sur le sol. Et près de lui, une femme, une femme blonde aux yeux turquoise grands ouverts. A cette vision, Hannah se mit à crier, c'était sa mère. Essayant de se débarrasser de cette vision, elle ferma les yeux. Mais après quelques secondes, elle disparut dans un simple « pop ».

**A/N Je sais très court et très étrange… mais une petite review de votre part me ferait le plus grand plaisir !**


	6. Son enfant

A/N : Merci pour vos reviews de plus en plus nombreuses. Pour aujourd'hui c'est retour à la normale… enfin à peu près. En clair, Sev, Mia et Stan sont de retour ! Et je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce nouveau chapitre.

Chapitre 6 : Son enfant

Après la cérémonie de début d'année, le mois de Septembre s'était passé dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mi-septembre, l'anniversaire d'Hermione s'était déroulé joyeusement. Elle l'avait fêté dans ses appartements de Poudlard entourée de tous les professeurs et autres membres du personnel ainsi que de Stanislas. Ce mercredi 19 septembre 2001, Hermione avait été comblée. Qui aurait pu dire qu'après la mort de ses parents et sous le joug de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Hermione aurait fêté ses 22 ans heureuse avec un fils adorable ?

Les jours passaient tranquillement et Stanislas, entraîné par sa soif de connaissance était un plus émerveillé chaque jour par ce que Poudlard avait à lui offrir. Appartenir à Serpentard s'était avéré être moins horrible que ce qu'Hermione lui avait décrit. Il s'était habitué à sa maison sans pour autant se sentir tout à fait à l'aise, il regrettait ses journées passées dans la bibliothèque des cachots.

Stanislas était par nature quelqu'un de très solitaire et avait eu du mal à créer des liens d'amitié. Passant son temps libre à la bibliothèque ou à faire ses devoirs et le mois d'Octobre passant, Stanislas avait tout de même rencontré quelques premières années et étaient devenu ami avec eux.

Il y avait tout d'abord Lidwine Wisdom, blonde aux yeux presque gris, fille de sorciers modestes. Elle appartenait tout comme Stanislas à Serpentard. C'était une fille studieuse, réservée, qui ne parlait que très peu et rêvait d'appartenir à l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, c'est pourquoi elle adorait tout particulièrement les cours de Madame Bibine.

Puis il y avait ses deux autres amis, des jumeaux, Hugh et Charlie Faithful. Tous les deux avaient les yeux marron striés de vert, mais avaient des personnalités quelque peu différentes. Charlie était blond et appartenait à Serdaigle, il aimait se poser dans un endroit à regarder les gens passer et aimait par-dessus tout la musique. Hugh, quant à lui, était châtain et appartenait à Gryffondor, il aimait apprendre lu plus de choses possibles et, tout comme Lidwine, jouer au Quidditch. Ils étaient également originaires d'une famille de sorciers modestes.

Au bout de quelques temps, les quatre enfants étaient devenus inséparables, on ne pouvait pas en croiser un dans les couloirs sans que les trois autres ne soient loin. Et si au tout début de leur amitié, quelques élèves avaient vu d'un mauvais œil que des Serpentard osent adresser la parole à des Serdaigles ou Gyffondors, l'animosité était vite retombée.

OoOoOoOoOoO

On était à présent le 31 Octobre, et le château était en pleine effervescence. Tous les élèves étaient plus excités et heureux qu'à l'ordinaire, chacun avait trouvé un moyen plus ou moins bruyant d'exprimer son enthousiasme quant à la soirée spéciale prévue. Mais Stanislas et Lidwine avait, eux, trouvés un moyen original de dépenser leur énergie et leur enthousiasme.

En effet, ils avaient décidé de passer leur après-midi libre à la bibliothèque afin de faire des recherches sur les significations magiques du 31 octobre.

Assis tous les deux dans un coin calme de la bibliothèque, des dizaines de livres éparpillés autour d'eux, ils étaient plongés dans leur lecture. Ils feuilletaient frénétiquement les pages de vieux grimoires aux anciennes couvertures de cuirs.

Soudain en feuilletant les pages d'un vieux grimoire jaunit par le temps, Stanislas eu un petit cri de victoire… ou presque.

- Quoi ? lui demande Lidwine.

- J'ai trouvé un truc génial !

Lidwine sourit en voyant l'excitation de Stanislas face à sa découverte littéraire.

- Non mais viens voir ça ! C'est trop bizarre !

Elle s'approcha de lui et de son grand grimoire en cuir. Et là au milieu de magnifiques enluminures, elle pu y lire quelque chose d'assez surprenant.

Dans la nuit du dernier jour sacré,

Du dixième mois de l'année,

Toute Vélane pure sacrifiée,

Donnera un sang si sacré,

Qu'à une potion ajouté,

En résultera un élixir de pouvoir illimité.

Suivant ces quelques phrases, on pouvait lire une listes d'ingrédients et d'instructions à suivre pour la réalisation d'une potion.

Après avoir lu la page, Lidwine eut un mouvement de recul. Comment Stan avait-il pu trouver ça génial ? Comment avait-on pu créer cette potion ?

- Mais c'est nul ça ! C'est pas génial du tout ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Mais si !

-Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? C'est écrit qu'il faut tuer quelqu'un !

- Non mais bien sûr que ça c'est pas génial, mais je trouve ça cool qu'il y aient des potions se rapprochant des Forces du Mal !

- Mouais… j'aime pas cette potion ! C'est pas ça que je voulais qu'on trouve, j'voulais voir si il y avait des trucs un peu plus festifs en rapport avec le 31 octobre.

- Ok, c'est bon. Moi je trouvais ça intéressant, mais si tu veux, dans le grand livre noir là-bas, ils parlent d'une incantation avec laquelle on peut communiquer avec l'esprit des citrouilles ou je ne sais plus quoi.

Roulant les yeux de manière irritée mais amusée, Lidwine retourna à sa lecture précédente et Stanislas fit de même.

Cela continua comme ça pendant près d'une demi-heure avant que Hugh et Charlie n'arrivent précipitamment dans la bibliothèque.

- Encore en train de bouquiner ! s'exclama Hugh. C'est l'heure d'aller manger, faut se dépêcher sinon on n'aura plus de jus de citrouille magique !!

- Du jus de citrouille magique ?

- Roo, Stanislas, t'es vraiment trop nul, tu sors d'où pour pas connaître du jus de citrouille de citrouille magique ! se moqua Hugh.

- C'est une cuvée spéciale 31 octobre, c'est le meilleur jus de citrouille de tout Pré-au-Lard ! expliqua Charlie.

- Du monde tu veux dire ! répliqua Hugh complètement enthousiaste pour la soirée à venir.

- Attendez deux minutes alors, il faut que je finisse de lire un dernier truc.

Lidwine lui attrapa le bras afin de le faire se dépêcher de sortir de la bibliothèque.

- Allez, Stan, tu pourras le lire plus tard. Ce soir c'est la fête et ça fait deux heure qu'on est enfermés là, plaida Lidwine.

Stanislas soupira en regardant ses trois nouveaux amis lui faire des têtes de chiens battus et abdiqua. Les quatre amis rangèrent alors à toute vitesse tous les livres éparpillés sur la table de travail et partir à toute vitesse vers le Grand Hall où tout le monde avait déjà plus ou moins commencé à manger.

OoOoOoOoOoO

En ce dernier jour d'octobre, l'esprit d'Hermione n'était, lui, pas du tout d'humeur festive. L'enthousiasme communicatif de tous les élèves de Poudlard n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté pour Hermione mais avait plutôt eu l'effet inverse. Plus elle croisait d'élèves heureux, plus elle se sentait triste. C'est pourquoi elle se trouvait à présent seule à errer dans les couloirs sombres et vides d'âmes du sixième étage.

Arrivée au bout d'un couloir, elle se posta devant une grande fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Postée devant la fenêtre pendant plusieurs minutes, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fait était que toute cette joie qui émanait du château en ce jour d'Halloween avait fait revenir à la surface des souvenirs d'apparence heureuse mais qui la rendait triste. En effet, des souvenirs de moments heureux passés avec ses parents lui revenaient en mémoire ; et ces souvenirs ne faisaient qu'accroître sa tristesse et sa douleur face à la perte de ses parents. Elle pensait à tous ces jours de fête qu'elle aurait maintenant à passer sans eux. Bien sûr il y avait Stanislas désormais mais cela n'enlevait rien à sa douleur. Elle pensait également à toutes les choses plus ou moins importantes de la vie qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire en leur compagnie. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'ils étaient partis et pourtant elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à cette idée.

Soudain, perdue dans ses pensées, un détail dans le paysage qui s'étendait devant elle attira son attention.

Dans un parc noircit par une nuit particulièrement sombre, au milieu d'une des grandes pelouses que comportait le château, se trouvait quelque chose. Etudiant la vue qui s'offrait à elle, Hermione comprit que ce quelque chose était en fait quelqu'un.

Curieuse, Hermione décida, tout en restant sur ses gardes, d'aller voir quelle était cette personne.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Arrivée sur la dite pelouse, Hermione se dirigea, sa baguette à la main, vers le lieu où se trouvait la personne qu'elle avait aperçu de la fenêtre du sixième étage. Pas à pas, sans bruit, elle s'approcha donc en silence de la personne. A quelques mètres de l'individu, Hermione s'arrêta n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Devant elle, accroupie et sanglotante se tenait une petite fille d'à peine cinq ans à en juger par sa taille. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs ou foncés, Hermione ne pouvait trop dire à cause de la nuit, qui tombaient devant son visage qu'on pouvait deviner baigné de larmes.

Hermione se précipita alors aux côtés de cette petite fille, se demandant bien comment elle avait pu se retrouver ici, seule, en plein milieu d'une nuit d'Halloween.

Mais dès qu'elle se fut accroupie à ses côtés, la petite fille eut un mouvement de recul et fixa Hermione avec terreur.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal, essaya de la rassurer Hermione.

Mais ces quelques paroles ne semblèrent pas rassurer l'enfant qui resta prostrée dans sa position de recul, toujours autant effrayée par la présence de Hermione.

- Où sont tes parents ? tenta Hermione dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse de la part de la petite fille.

En disant cette phrase, Hermione s'était sans le vouloir un peu avancée permettant à son visage et une partie de son corps d'être baignés par un rayon de lune. Il sembla alors que le fait de voir le visage sympathique de son interlocuteur rassura quelque peu l'enfant. Son visage quitta son masque de frayeur pour être de nouveau le lit de plusieurs sillons de larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux.

- … Ai peur… Papa…bafouilla entre ses sanglots la petite fille.

Hermione compris alors qu'elle n'obtiendrait sûrement rien de plus cohérent de sa part et tenta une nouvelle approche.

- Je m'appelle Hermione, viens avec moi à l'intérieur, peut-être que nous réussirons à contacter tes parents, proposa-t-elle gentiment.

L'enfant eut un hochement de tête mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de pleurer. Elles se relevèrent toutes les deux et la petite fille se rapprocha d'Hermione. Elles firent quelques pas côte à côte pendant lesquels la petite fille aux cheveux noirs manqua plusieurs fois de tomber à genoux.

Hermione s'arrêta alors et se mit à genoux, à hauteur de la petite fille afin de lui parler.

- Dis moi,… quel est ton nom ?

- … Ha… Hannah, répondit-elle.

- Dis moi Hannah, est-ce que tu veux que je te porte jusqu'à l'intérieur ? Nous irions plus vite et donc plus vite tu retrouveras tes parents.

Hannah hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et Hermione la pris dans ses bras. Et elles continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au château.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Après quelques minutes d'une marche rapide, elles arrivèrent toutes les deux devant la grande porte du château.

Hermione décida qu'il serait plus rapide d'aller prévenir Dumbledore maintenant de sa découverte plutôt que d'attendre la fin du repas.

Hermione fit alors une entrée fracassante dans le Grand Hall. Une fois que les grandes portes furent ouvertes pour lui laisser le passage, elle se retrouva face à des centaines d'élèves tournés vers elle. Elle commença alors son chemin entre les tables afin de rejoindre la table des professeurs.

Pendant sa progression, elle remarqua que tout le monde s'était tu et que seulement quelques personnes chuchotaient se demandant qui pouvait bien être cette petite fille dans ses bras. Si seulement elle-même le savait. Tous les professeurs étaient également tournés vers elle, la regardant progresser ver eux.

Arrivée devant la table des professeurs, elle se posta devant Dumbledore.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait commencé à parler, Hannah qui avait tourner la tête en direction de la table des professeurs essaya de se dégager des bras d'Hermione en criant quelque chose qui surpris tout le monde dans la salle.

- Papa !

Hannah qui avait réussi à se dégager des bras d'Hermione se précipita vers le dénommé « papa ». Et là la salle entière fut deux fois plus étonnée. Hannah venait de se jeter dans les bras de Severus Snape, le professeur le plus détesté des élèves. Et celui-ci ne semblait pas trouvé bizarre qu'une petite fille se jette sur lui, il la souleva même de terre et la pris dans ses bras.

Tout le monde resta pantois pendant quelques secondes, avant que Severus ne fasse un signe de tête au directeur, à Poppy, et Hermione signifiant ainsi qu'il désirait leur parler en privé.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le bureau du directeur. Hannah qui s'était endormi durant le court voyage jusqu'au bureau fut déposée dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait près de l'entrée.

- Severus, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda aussitôt Poppy.

Severus leva alors les yeux vers le directeur qui hocha la tête pour encourager son collègue à expliquer la situation.

- J'aimerais que ce que je vous dise ne sorte pas de ce bureau. Il y a six ans je me suis marié avec une jeune femme, Cléa Sickwood. Elle était Mangemort également et nous étions attirés l'un par l'autre. Environ un an plus tard Hannah est née. Et c'est là que les choses ont commencé à changer, Cléa n'était plus la même, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était en fait avoir un enfant. Nous nous sommes séparés quelques mois plus tard. Je ne vois que très rarement Hannah car Cléa m'en empêche. Voldemort n'est pas au courant de notre union ni du fait qu'Hannah soit ma fille, s'il l'apprenait je ne sais pas quelles conséquences cela pourrait avoir.

Cette tirade laissa Hermione et Poppy les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts de surprise. Qui aurait pu imaginer que la chauve-souris des cachots avait une histoire telle que celle-ci ?

- Si je vous dis tout ça c'est parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il est arrivé quelque chose et que j'aurais peut-être besoin de votre aide, continua le Maître des Potions.

Puis la conversation continua sur les dispositions à prendre suite à cet évènement. Il ne fallait en aucun cas que l'identité du père d'Hannah ne soit révélée en dehors du château. Il fut alors décidé qu'on enlèverait le souvenir d'Hannah dans les bras de Snape de tous les esprits des élèves et que seuls les professeurs seraient dans la confidence.

Alors qu'ils discutaient toujours de l'incident, Hannah se réveilla en sursaut et cria, ce qui eu pour effet de les surprendre.

Ils se précipitèrent tous autour d'elle, et Severus se baissa à sa hauteur afin de lui parler.

- Hannah, est ce que tu peux nous dire comment tu es arrivée ici ?

- C'est Hermione qui m'a emmené dans le château.

Hermione eut une esquisse de sourire, puis se baissa également à sa hauteur.

- Hannah, ce que nous voulons savoir c'est comment et pourquoi tu es arrivée dans le parc du château, demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Hannah fixa Hermione dans les yeux puis son père et explosa en larmes. Elle commença alors son explication en sanglotant.

-Ma…Maman m'avait puni…Et… Et j'étais dans ma chambre quand j'ai entendu des gens qui cassaient… tout dans la maison… J'a… J'avais peur alors je suis descendu v… voir ce que c'était et m… maman était par terre et elle bou… bougeait plus, alors j'…j'ai eu très peur et j'… j'ai pensé à toi papa, et… et je me suis retrouvée dans… un champ… alors j'ai marché et je… je me suis retrouvée dans l'herbe et puis j… je suis tombée et Hermione est venue.

A la fin de son explication, Hannah se jeta dans les bras de son père pleurant de plus belle. Severus essaya de la calmer et au bout de quelques minutes elle s'endormit dans ses bras.

Il fut alors décidé que Severus retournerait dans ses quartiers avec sa fille pendant que tout le monde retournerait manger, et qu'Hannah devrait passer à l'infirmerie le lendemain matin. Severus salua tout le monde et chacun s'en fut à ses occupations se demandant ce qui allait se passer maintenant pour Hannah, car il était évident d'après son explication que sa mère était morte.

A/N : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à l'écrire. Le prochain risque de mettre un peu de temps à arriver car le bac se rapproche à grands pas. Une petite review svp !


	7. Leurs débuts

A/N : Je vous avais prévenu que le nouveau chapitre mettrait du temps à paraître à cause du baccalauréat et bien chose promise chose due… J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce tout nouveau chapitre !

_Je vois que quelques courageux lisent, ou cliquent jusqu'à cette page alors s'il vous plait laissez moi un petit commentaire... je ne demande rien de plus mais sans ces reviews que vous me laissez je ne peux pas me mettre à l'écriture de mon prochain chapitre ayant peur que cela ne vous plaise pas..._

Chapitre 7 : Leurs débuts

Le lendemain, Hermione était déjà à l'infirmerie quand Snape arriva. Tout de noir vêtu, il tenait dans ses bras sa fille. Pendant quelques instants, il chercha Poppy du regard et se rendant à l'évidence que seule Hermione était présente, il s'avança vers cette dernière.

- Miss Granger.

- Monsieur.

- Pourriez-vous garder Hannah pour une partie de la journée, je dois aller avec le directeur vérifier ce qu'il s'est passé chez elle.

- Oui, sans problème Professeur.

Snape déposa alors Hannah, toujours endormie ce qui n'était pas anormal vu que le soleil venait à peine de commencer sa montée dans le ciel, dans les bras d'Hermione.

Il se dirigea alors vers la sortie, mais avant d'avoir franchi la porte, il se retourna et dit mal à l'aise :

- Et surtout ne lui bourrer pas le crâne d'idioties dont les Gryffondors ont si bien le secret.

Hermione lui sourit faiblement et il partit. Hermione avait bien compris que le Professeur avait essayé de faire une touche d'humour cachant ainsi son malaise de laisser sa fille en sa compagnie et cela lui prouvait par là qu'il avait une certaine confiance en elle.

Elle déposa Hannah dans un des nombreux lits vides de l'infirmerie, et gardant un œil sur elle, elle continua à faire ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Severus et Albus transplanèrent dans un quartier de Londres où plusieurs sorciers s'affairaient. Au fond de cette rue , on pouvait apercevoir une petite maison grise encerclée de riverains curieux de savoir ce qui se passait.

Ils franchirent la barrière de passants et arrivèrent dans la maison où vivaient, quelques heures plus tôt, Hannah et sa mère.

En arrivant, aucun des deux hommes ne purent retenir une exclamation quant au spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

La maison qui auparavant devait être minutieusement rangée comme pouvait l'imaginer Severus Snape, se trouvait désormais dans un tel état qu'on ne pouvait faire un pas sans marcher sur un bibelot ou un morceau de meuble cassé. Les murs, jadis d'un blanc pur dans les souvenirs de Severus, étaient criblés d'impacts de sorts laissant de gigantesques traces noires.

Severus et le directeur firent quelque pas et découvrirent le corps de Cléa Sickwood. Autour d'elle s'affairaient plusieurs médicomages de Sainte Mangouste, son corps allait bientôt être déplacé à la morgue.

Après quelques instants à regarder l'œuvre des Mangemorts, un Aurore, Tim Glasgow, s'approcha d'eux pour leur faire part de leurs découvertes.

Ils apprirent donc ce qu'ils soupçonnaient déjà : des Mangemorts avaient fait une apparition dans la petite maison, avaient apparemment chercher quelque chose détruisant tout sur leur passage, Cléa avait alors du s'opposer à eux et avaient été tuer ainsi qu'un autre Mangemort dont le corps avait été déplacé quelques minutes plus tôt.

D'après les témoignages des sorciers voisins, certains d'entre eux affirmaient que Voldemort en personne était venu, mais aucune preuve n'était venue justifier ces affirmations. La question de la présence de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom restait donc en suspend et l'enquête amènerait sûrement une réponse plus tard.

Ayant obtenu les renseignements qu'il leur fallait, Severus et Dumbledore sortirent de la maison remerciant les Aurores pour leur travail efficace.

Une fois dehors, Albus et Severus eurent un petit débriefing rapide quant aux décisions importantes et immédiates à prendre pour le moment.

- Ce qu'il nous reste à faire pour l'instant c'est dans un premier temps, après l'annonce de la mort de Miss Sickwood, que vous vous rendiez au Ministère pour légaliser la garde de Hannah tout en faisant attention que votre identité, mon cher Severus, ne soit pas accessible publiquement.

- Tout à fait, mais il faut aussi prévoir son installation et son intégration à Poudlard. Si elle reste avec moi, elle ne pourra pas déambuler dans les couloirs en criant à qui veux l'entendre qu'elle est la fille de la chauve-souris des cachots, objecta Severus.

- J'y venais mon ami, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire, il faudra bien sur que vous instauriez des règles entre vous deux, et je vous en charge, c'est votre fille. Nous n'aurions qu'à la présenter aux élèves comme étant l'une des nièces d'une de vos collègues ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il faut quand même qu'elle puisse se déplacer dans les couloirs du château sans que personne ne s'étonne de sa présence.

Snape approuva, et tous les deux retournèrent au château en vue d'organiser les dernières adaptations pour l'installation d'Hannah au château.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, Hermione et Hannah étaient restées toute la matinée dans l'infirmerie. Hannah s'était réveillée tout doucement une heure après être arrivée. Hermione la voyant se réveiller avait arrêté ses activités et s'était approchée du lit où la petite fille se trouvait.

Ouvrant les yeux, Hannah avait eu peur ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait, mais tournant la tête elle avait aperçu Hermione qui lui souriait.

- Bonjour ! Bien dormie ?

Hannah hocha la tête.

- Tu te souviens de moi et de mon nom ?

Hannah hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et répondit à Hermione.

- Oui, Her-Mi-O-Ne

- Oui c'est ça, lui dit Hermione en souriant, mais tu peux m'appeler Mia, mon fils Stan m'appelle comme ça alors si tu veux tu peux faire pareil.

Hannah hocha de nouveau la tête.

- Est-ce que tu as faim ? Je peux demander aux elfes de maison de t'apporter un bon petit déjeuner pour toi si tu veux.

Un nouveau hochement de tête.

- Et bien dis donc tu n'es pas très bavarde, constata-t-elle, ça ne fait rien je vais te faire apporter ton petit déjeuner ici, tu vas rester ici avec moi en attendant que ton père revienne.

Et une nouvelle fois Hannah hocha la tête en signe d'approbation ce qui fit rire Hermione.

Quelques minutes après, Hannah avait finis son petit déjeuner et était assise sur son lit en train de lire, enfin de feuilleter en regardant les images, un énorme livre que Hermione lui avait prêté.

Pendant sa lecture et alors qu'Hermione était parti quelques instants, un jeune garçon entra dans l'infirmerie. Elle leva alors la tête de son livre, un peu effrayée qu'une personne inconnue se dirige vers elle mais rassurée quand le garçon s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, examinant le livre qu'elle avait déposé sur ses genoux avant de lui adresser la parole.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? lui demanda-t-il n'ayant aucun souvenir d'elle de la nuit précédente, les professeurs s'étant chargé d'effacer de la mémoire de tous les élèves l'arrivée de Hannah.

- Hannah, répondit-elle timidement.

- Moi c'est Stan ! dit-il en souriant.

Et tous les deux commencèrent à discuter et à s'amuser tranquillement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione rentra dans l'infirmerie pour découvrir Stan et Hannah en train de se faire des chatouilles tous les deux sur le lit de Hannah, le livre qu'elle lui avait prêté à terre refermé. En temps normal, Hermione n'aurait pas été très heureuse de voir son livre ainsi abandonné par terre mais en les voyant si heureux tous les deux elle ne put que sourire et les regarder.

Elle s'approcha d'eux, et aussitôt ils s'arrêtèrent de chahuter et la regardèrent tout sourire.

- Et bien je vois que vous avez fait connaissance, constata Hermione.

- Oui, elle est super trop mimi, répondit Stanislas en chatouillant de nouveau Hannah.

Et tous les trois continuèrent leur petite conversation dans les rires et la bonne humeur, Hermione se joignant à la partie de chatouilles avec les deux enfants.

Au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle.

- Mia, qui est Hannah ? demanda soudainement Stanislas.

- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione feignant de ne pas avoir compris le sens de la question de son fils adoptif.

- Mia, je sais très bien qu'Hannah est trop petite pour être une élève, dit-il avec le sourire, pourquoi est-elle à Poudlard alors ?

- Ecoute Stanislas, je ne peux pas te dire exactement pourquoi elle est là, je suis désolée.

Stanislas, un peu vexé, se leva du lit, et ,en embrassant Hannah sur le front, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Où tu vas ? lui demanda Hermione un peu gênée.

- Mon temps libre est bientôt terminé, je vais essayer de passer dans la bibliothèque des cachots pour prendre un livre.

Et sur ces derniers mots, il sortit de l'infirmerie, laissant une Hermione triste de ne pas pouvoir parler ouvertement à Stanislas avec Hannah qui était retournée à la lecture de son livre.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Stanislas était parti pour la bibliothèque des cachots depuis quelques minutes quand Hermione fut charger de ramener Hannah à son père.

Elle prit alors la petite fille dans ses bas et descendit jusqu'au cachots en quelques minutes. Elle rencontra alors le Professeur Snape au milieu du couloir menant au bureau de ce dernier. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elles, et pris la petite Hannah dans ses bras.

- Merci beaucoup Miss Granger

- Est-ce que vous avez des informations sur ce qu'il s'est passé alors Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle.

Severus Snape lui raconta alors tout ce que les Aurores leur avaient expliqué et ce qui allait être mis en œuvre pour la sécurité de Hannah, de toute façon tout le personnel du château allait être mis au courant tôt ou tard.

- Nous avons alors décidé qu'elle resterait dans le château mais pas sous l'identité de ma fille mais de celle d'une nièce d'un des membres du personnel. Il faudra alors être très discret afin que personne ne découvre qu'elle habite avec moi dans les cachots. Si un élève venait à le découvrir…

Et sur ces mots, il suivit le regard de Hermione qui fixait quelques choses depuis quelques secondes. Il se retourna, Hannah toujours dans ses bras et découvrit Stanislas qui apparemment avait tout entendu de la conversation. Il était tellement surpris qu'il en fit tombé son livre par terre.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce qu'il avait entendu était vrai. Comment une si gentille petite fille pouvait avoir une vie aussi triste ?

Tous les trois se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis Severus tourna son regard ver Hermione et lui fit un signe de la tête en direction de son bureau.

- Stanislas, viens nous allons t'expliquer quelques petites choses, dit Severus.

Et tous ensemble allèrent s'installer dans le bureau de Snape afin de discuter. Severus, aidé d'Hermione, raconta tout en détail à Stanislas en lui faisant bien comprendre de ne rien dévoiler. En effet, étant le fils de Hermione, il allait être difficile de garder secret l'identité de Hannah en sa compagnie et puis Hannah allait sûrement avoir besoin d'une personne pour s'amuser avec elle et Hannah et Stan s'entendaient déjà bien.

A/N Voilà fin de ce nouveau chapitre. Je le trouve pas terrible m'enfin dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. Normalement ce chapitre et les deux qui suivront devaient n'être qu'un mais bon pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus j'ai décidé de le couper en trois ! Allez une review même si c'est pour me dire que ce n'est pas top ! SVP ! Si vous voyez des fautes, merci de me prévenir par mail, je n'ai pas de béta alors je ne peux pas tout voir, désolée!!

ALLEZ UN P'TIT CLIC EN BAS A GAUCHE! UNE P'TITE REVIEW PLEASE PLZPLZ!


	8. Leurs débuts 2

A/N Nouveau chapitre ! Et soyez sympa laissez moi des reviews, j'en ai besoin pour me motiver ! ALLEZ DES REVIEWS PLEASE!!

Chapitre 8 : Leurs débuts (2)

La discussion entre Hermione, Severus et Stanislas s'était bien passée. Stanislas avait compris les enjeux qui faisaient que l'identité d'Hannah devait rester secrète. Il avait été décidé que Hannah serait connue aux yeux de tous, sauf des personnes connaissant la vérité, comme étant la nièce de Hermione. Severus irait préciser cette information à Dumbledore plus tard après cette conversation.

Stanislas avait donc à présent le droit de descendre dans les cachots pendant ses temps libres pour passer du temps avec Hannah. Pour plus de facilité, Severus et Hermione allait demander à ce que les quartiers de cette dernière soient déplacés près de ceux du Maître des Potions.

Enfin Severus, avec l'aide d'Hermione et de Stanislas, avait expliqué à Hannah ce qu'elle devait et ce qu'elle ne devait pas faire en public. La petite fille semblait avoir compris et était ravie qu'Hermione et Stanislas s'occupent d'elle. Malgré la perte de sa mère, Severus et Hermione mettaient tout en œuvre pour que la petite fille se sente à son aise et retrouve un semblant de famille et d'amour maternel.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Nous étions à présent quelques jours après l'arrivée de Hannah à Poudlard, début novembre, et le premier match de Quidditch de l'année allait commencer dans quelques minutes. Serpentard allait devoir affronter Serdaigle. Pour les Serpentard le vainqueur était déjà tout désigné, les serpents étaient les plus forts.

Hermione allait assister pour la première fois à un match de Quidditch de la tribune des professeurs en compagnie de Severus. Tous deux semblaient s'être rapproché ces derniers jours grâce à la venue d'Hannah parmi eux.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas les deux d'être en désaccord la plupart du temps et on pouvait toujours voir le Professeur lancer des regards noirs ou répondre de manière acerbe à la jeune infirmière assistante. La seule chose qui pouvait montrer que les deux s'étaient rapproché était le fait que Hermione était la seule personne qui pouvait approcher le Professeur sans que celui-ci ne parte dans la seconde. Et puis malgré ses regards et répliques peu engageantes à son égard, Hermione était également la seule personne qui pouvait tenir une conversation avec Snape en dehors de Dumbledore. Tous cela avait fait qu'Hermione se retrouvait désormais à passer tous ces repas dans le Grand Hall en compagnie du Professeur Snape.

En plus d'être le premier jour de la saison de Quidditch, ce jour de début novembre était également le jour où Hannah allait être en quelques sortes présentée pour la première fois aux élèves de Poudlard.

En effet, après une dizaine de jour à partager son temps en compagnie de son père, d'Hermione ou de Stanislas, Hannah n'avait pas vu grand-chose du château mis à part l'infirmerie, les quartiers de son père et ceux d'Hermione étant donné qu'elle prenait tous ces repas dans un ou l'autre de ces endroits.

Alors pour lui faire découvrir plus du château, Severus l'avait autorisée, devant l'insistance de Stanislas, à aller voir le match de Quidditch en compagnie de ce dernier.

Stanislas avançait donc en direction des tribunes réservées aux Serpentard avec Hannah lui tenant la main. Lidwine devait l'attendre là-bas. Malheureusement, ils ne pourraient pas voir le match en compagnie de Hugh et Charlie mais cela ne faisait rien, ils avaient tous les quatre prévu de se voir après le match afin de discuter ou de disputer une partie d'échec sorcier.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Stanislas et Hannah prirent place aux côtés de Lidwine. Cette dernière surprise de voir une petite fille ici, lui sourit et s'abaissa à sa hauteur afin de faire connaissance.

- Salut toi ! Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-elle

Comme à chaque fois qu'une personne inconnue lui adressait la parole, Hannah ne répondit pas et Stan du parler à sa place.

- Elle s'appelle Hannah, mais elle ne parle pas beaucoup, répondit-il

- Oh, Hannah, c'est joli comme prénom. Moi c'est Lidwine, mais tu peux m'appeler Winy, moi non plus j'aime pas trop parler alors c'est pas grave si tu ne me réponds pas.

Les deux filles échangèrent quelques sourires, et alors que Lidwine se releva pour aller s'asseoir à la droite de Stanislas, Hannah étant à sa gauche, elle se retourna vers celui-ci.

- Pourquoi est ce qu'elle est là ? C'est qui ? demanda-t-elle à Stanislas gentiment.

- C'est la nièce de Mia, ses parents sont morts à la fin du mois d'Octobre et Mia en a la garde en ce moment. Alors je m'occupe un peu d'elle, et puis elle n'est pas beaucoup sortie de l'infirmerie ou des quartiers de Mia depuis qu'elle est arrivée alors j'pense que c'est bien qu'elle vienne voir le match avec nous.

- Oh, c'est triste ! En tout cas, elle est trop mignonne. Ça fait un peu comme si tu avais une petite sœur maintenant.

- Ouais c'est un peu ça, dit Stanislas pensivement.

C'est vrai que maintenant que Hannah et Hermione étaient présente dans sa vie, il se sentait beaucoup moins seul, il avait presque une famille. Il avait une mère et une presque petite sœur. Pensant à ça, Stanislas esquissa un sourire.

Ce fut, Hannah qui, en tirant sur sa robe de sorcier, le fit sortir de ses pensées. Le match venait tout juste de commencer.

- Stan, je vois rien, lui dit la petite fille.

Stanislas lui sourit et la souleva afin de la poser sur ses genoux. La petite fille, contente, s'adossa alors contre le torse de Stan, et tous les deux regardèrent le match qui commençait déjà avec de belles actions. En effet les Serdaigle était sur le point de marquer le premier but quand, Lena McKingdom qui possédait le Souaffle, se pris un Cognard dans l'épaule et failli tomber de son balai lorsqu'elle lâcha le Souaffle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le match durait déjà depuis trois heures. Hannah s'était endormi sur dans les bras de Stan, qui commençait également à s'ennuyer.

Les Serpentard menaient largement de plus de cent points face aux Serdaigle mais aucun des deux attrapeurs ne parvenaient à localiser le Vif d'or. Depuis le début de la partie aucun des deux n'avaient pu approcher à moins de deux mètres la petite balle en or.

Et depuis le début du match, plusieurs joueurs avaient été blessés et Hermione avait du venir en aide à Madame Pomfresh et pour cela, elle avait du, à son plus grand regret, quitter la tribune des professeurs.

Soudain, alors que l'on approchait les quatre heures de match, Keyflash, l'attrapeur des Serpentards repéra le Vif d'or à quelques mètres de lui et se précipita dans sa direction, suivit de Davis, l'attrapeur des Serdaigle.

Puis au bout de dix minutes d'une course et d'une bataille effrénée, Davis attrapa à pleine main le Vif d'or, permettant enfin l'arrêt du match. Malheureusement pendant la dernière heure de jeu, un si grand nombre de buts avaient été marqués de la part de l'équipe de Serpentard, leur assurant donc la victoire bien que Keyflash n'ait pas attraper la balle en or.

Et les Serpentard bien que déçu de leur attrapeur étaient tout de même tous en effervescence, heureux d'avoir remporter le premier match de l'année.

Tous les élèves de la tribune des Serpentards s'agitaient dans tous les sens, promettant ainsi une après-midi et une soirée festive.

Après que toutes les tribunes se soient vidées, Stanislas, accompagné de Lidwine qui tenait dans ses bras Hannah qui venait de se réveiller à cause de l'agitation de la fin du match, rejoignit Hugh et Charlie qui les attendait près d'un saule à côté du lac.

Tous les cinq discutèrent, rigolèrent et s'amusèrent et bientôt il fut l'heure d'aller manger, Stanislas raccompagna alors Hannah jusqu'aux cachots.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le premier match de Quidditch de l'année, et Hermione était avec Hannah à l'infirmerie.

Severus entra alors qu'Hermione lisait un livre à Hannah.

- Miss Granger ?

- Monsieur, répondit-elle en se retournant.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez venir m'aider dans mon laboratoire ?

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle étonnée

- A moins que vous ne soyez subitement devenue sourde, je viens de vous demander : Est-ce que vous pourriez venir m'aider dans mon laboratoire ? redemanda-t-il irrité.

- Euh… mais… euh… bégaya-t-elle étonnée par la question du Professeur.

Il ne demandait jamais l'aide de personne et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de potions. Alors pourquoi était-il en train de lui demander de venir l'aider ?

- Est-ce que en plus de problèmes auditifs, vous auriez également soudainement perdu l'usage de la parole Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il cette fois ci une esquisse de sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Reprenant contenance, Hermione lui répondit avec plus d'assurance cette fois ci.

- Je serais honorée professeur mais je ne peux pas laisser Hannah toute seule.

Visiblement le Maître des Potions n'avait pas pensé à ce petit détail. Evidemment, Hannah était trop jeune, elle ne pouvait en aucun cas rester avec eux dans le laboratoire pendant qu'ils prépareraient des potions contenants des éléments plus ou moins dangereux.

- Et bien, Stanislas a fini les cours depuis une heure, et je suis sur que ce jeune homme a déjà fini tous ces devoirs, alors pourquoi ne garderait-il pas Hannah pendant que vous venez m'aider dans mon laboratoire, demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- Si il n'y a pas de problème pour vous, dit Hermione soulagée d'avoir pu trouver une solution, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un grand Maître des Potions tel que Severus Snape vous demandait de venir l'assister.

- Aucun problème.

Et sur ces quelques mots, ils sortirent de l'infirmerie et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune de Serpentard afin d'aller chercher Stanislas.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tous les trois arrivèrent devant la salle commune, et Hermione ne préférant pas rentrer dans la salle resta à attendre Severus avec Hannah.

Severus entra dans la salle commune remplie d'élèves occupés à travailler, jouer aux échecs ou à discuter.

Il repéra rapidement Stanislas, qui était seul dans un coin de la pièce à lire un énorme livre en cuir dans un fauteuil. Il s'approcha de lui, le jeune sorcier était tellement absorbé dans sa lecture qu'il n'enregistra la présence de son directeur de maison que lorsque celui-ci lui adressa la parole.

- Granger !

- Oui, répondit-il en levant les yeux vers le Professeur.

- Pourriez vous me suivre s'il vous plait ?

Stanislas hocha la tête et suivit Snape en dehors de la salle commune.

Dehors, Hermione et Hannah les attendaient.

- Stanislas, est ce que tu pourrais garder Hannah, le temps que le Professeur Snape et moi travaillons sur une potion dans son laboratoire, lui demanda immédiatement Hermione.

Stan regarda tour à tour Snape et Mia, puis Hannah. Si le Professeur et Mia, lui confiait la garde d'Hannah pendant quelques heures cela voulait dire que les deux adultes avaient confiance en lui. Cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur et il accepta tout de suite.

Hannah lui pris la main et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers les nouveaux quartiers de Hermione, semblables aux anciens, mais qui se trouvaient désormais non loin des quartiers de Severus et donc de son laboratoire.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures que Severus et Hermione travaillait ensemble à l'élaboration d'une potion demandée par Voldemort. Hermione avait bien sûr au début été répugné à l'idée de travailler pour un monstre, mais Severus lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'il ferait tout pour que cette potion lorsqu'elle serait utilisée ne le soit pas à des fins trop horribles.

Hermione aimait travailler avec le Professeur. Elle aimait l'observer travailler.

Plus le temps avançait dans la préparation de la potion, plus Hermione se sentait à l'aise. Mais faire une potion pendant autant de temps n'était pas de tout repos et Hermione n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était d'aller se coucher.

Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne distingua pas son doigt des racines qu'elle découpait et se coupa. Elle émit un petit cri de douleur qui fit se retourner Severus.

- Miss Granger ? Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, oui, je me suis juste coupée, répondit-elle.

- Montrez-moi ça, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et en prenant sa main blessée.

Il examina son doigt, puis d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître un onguent qu'il appliqua sur la blessure. Quelques secondes plus tard alors que sa main se trouvait toujours dans la sienne, la coupure disparue. Il leva alors les yeux pour la regarder, et rencontra ses yeux à elle. Pendant quelques instants aucun des deux ne sembla pouvoir détacher son regard de l'autre. Et ce fut le bruit de la potion qui se mit à bouillir qui les sortit de leur contemplation, et Severus lâcha la main d'Hermione.

- Miss Granger, il est assez tard, je pense que vous devriez retourner à vos quartiers.

Hermione, hocha la tête, trop fatiguée pour s'opposer à Snape. Celui-ci la raccompagna donc jusqu'à ses quartiers afin de récupérer également sa fille.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Arrivés aux quartiers dans le petit salon des quartiers d'Hermione, ils eurent devant eux un des spectacles les plus mignons. Sur le canapé en face d'eux, Hannah et Stanislas était endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Vous remercierez Stanislas d'avoir gardé Hannah, je la ramène dans mes quartiers, chuchota Severus en s'approcha du canapé où reposaient les enfants.

- Non, laissez. Je vais les coucher dans la chambre de Stan. Vous viendrez la rechercher demain matin, s'opposa faiblement Hermione dans un bâillement.

- Miss Granger, vous tenez à peine debout, laissez moi au moins les mettre tous les deux dans la chambre de votre fils. Je ne veux pas que vous risquiez d'éborgner ma fille.

Hermione eut un petit sourire et capitula.

Severus transporta avec la plus grande délicatesse, ce qui n'était pas habituelle de sa part remarqua Hermione dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, un à un les deux enfants dans la chambre de Stanislas, le lit étant assez grand pour accueillir les deux enfants.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait rejoint les bras de Morphée dans un des fauteuils de son salon.

Quand Severus Snape retourna dans le salon, il découvrit donc la petite sorcière endormie. Dans un élan de gentillesse, il la souleva alors pour l'emmener dans son lit à elle où elle dormirait plus confortablement.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il la déposa dans son lit, lui enleva ses chaussures, lui défit son chignon et l'installa confortablement sous les couvertures. Il s'accorda même un baiser sur le front avant de quitter sa chambre et ses appartements.

En sortant des quartiers d'Hermione, il se dirigea un sourire aux lèvres vers ses appartements. Cette journée avait été des plus merveilleuses et il se dit que peut-être que malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé et toutes les épreuves qu'il traversait, un futur plutôt rempli de choses positives pouvait s'offrir à lui.

A/N Voilà je viens juste de finir ce chapitre qui je l'espère va vous plaire, je viens de le finir dans la joie et la bonne humeur apportées par mon admission au bac ! Je vous fais partager mon bonheur en vous offrant ce brand new chapter ! Enjoy it !! Et n'oubliez pas… laissez moi des tonnes de reviews afin que je puisse me mettre à l'écriture du prochain chapitre !


	9. Leurs vacances

A/N : Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Voici le nouveau chapitre.

Chapitre 9 : Leurs Vacances.

Le mois de novembre s'était fini amenant avec lui les premières neiges. Nous étions déjà mi-décembre et aujourd'hui était le premier week-end des vacances de Noël.

Hermione était avec Stanislas dans leurs quartiers en train de se préparer pour aller faire quelques achats de noël au chemin de Traverse. Hermione était en train de chercher dans les appartements où elle avait bien pu déposer sa liste de cadeaux de noël à acheter. Stanislas pendant ce temps-là l'attendait près de la porte en mettant sa cape.

-Stan, tu es sur que ne l'as pas vu quelque part ?

- Mais non !

- J'étais pourtant sûre de l'avoir posée sur mon bureau, c'est incroyable ça ! Je deviens folle ou quoi ?

- Peut-être que tu l'as laissée à l'infirmerie ? demanda Stanislas.

- Non ! Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Enfin j'veux dire, ça n'a rien à faire dans une infirmerie, une liste de cadeaux.

Attendant une réponse de la part de Stanislas, elle sursauta d'entendre une voix bien plus grave lui répondre.

- Ni dans un laboratoire d'ailleurs.

Elle se retourna alors pour voir Severus Snape, sa fille dans les bras, dans l'ouverture de la porte.

- Exactement, lui répondit-elle ne comprenant pas le sens de sa réflexion, elle continua à chercher tout en continuant à lui parler. Mais je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi vous me dîtes ça. Enfin c'est vrai quoi, je ne suis pas folle, je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de déposer une liste de cadeaux, qui est quelque chose de personnel, dans votre laboratoire.

Et au moment où elle finissait sa phrase, un morceau de papier entra dans son champ de vision.

- Je ne me permettrais pas de critiquer votre état mental, mais voici votre liste, lui dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Hermione, un peu gênée, pris la liste en le remerciant et enfila sa cape d'hiver.

- Au fait, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu ici avec Hannah pour me rendre cette liste ?

- En fait j'étais venu vous demander si vous pouviez garder Hannah mais comme je vois que vous avez prévu de sortir, ce n'est pas grave, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

- Attendez !

Hermione se rapprocha du Professeur Snape et d'Hannah.

- J'avais prévu d'aller faire des achats de noël avec Stanislas mais si vous voulez, et si ça vous arrange, Hannah peut venir avec nous.

Les visages d'Hannah et de Stanislas s'éclairèrent à l'entente de cette proposition. Avec un peu de chance Snape allait dire oui et ils allaient pouvoir passer la journée ensemble. Stanislas et Hannah étaient devenus inséparables et ils chérissaient chaque minute passée tous les deux à s'amuser.

- S'il vous plait professeur, dîtes oui, plaida Stan.

Severus regarda alors tour à tour Stanislas, Hermione et enfin plongea son regard dans celui de sa fille. Celle-ci semblait se réjouir à l'idée de passer la journée en compagnie de Stanislas et Miss Granger.

- S'il te plait papa, demanda Hannah.

Sur cette demande, Severus ne pu que donner son autorisation.

- Très bien, c'est d'accord. Mais je viendrais la récupérer ce midi. J'avais également prévu de faire quelques courses en compagnie d'Hannah cette après-midi.

- Pas de problème, répondit Hermione, vous n'aurez qu'à nous rejoindre chez Florian le Glacier ce midi.

Il déposa Hannah à côté de Stanislas et leur souhaita à tous une bonne journée avant de sortir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait déjà deux heures que Hermione et les deux enfants faisaient les magasins à la recherche de plusieurs cadeaux de noël. Ils allaient bientôt devoir se rendre au point de rendez-vous pour retrouver le professeur quand, en passant devant un magasin de vêtements, Hannah s'exclama :

- Oh, regarde Mia ce T-shirt, y'a le même dessin que dans le bureau de papa et sur les capes de Stan. C'est joli.

Hermione se rapprocha de la vitrine et lu ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le T-shirt en dessous de l'emblème de Serpentard.

« Je suis un petit serpent tout mignon alors prenez moi dans vos bras »

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, ce haut irait parfaitement à Hannah. Elle décida alors d'aller l'acheter pour son cadeau de noël.

Une fois les derniers cadeaux achetés, tous les trois se dirigèrent vers le restaurant de Florian le Glacier où le professeur Snape les attendait attablé à une table.

Hermione déposa tous les paquets au pied de la table et tous les trois s'assirent prêts à commander leur repas de midi.

- Désolée d'être en retard mais je n'avais pas d'idée bien précise pour les cadeaux de noël alors ça nous a prit un peu plus de temps que prévu.

-Je vois ça, dit-il en esquissant un léger sourire et en haussant son sourcil gauche.

Ne sachant quoi se dire d'autre, un silence gêné s'installa et dura pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Hannah ne prenne la parole.

-Papa.

-Oui Hannah, dit-il en se tournant vers sa fille qui se trouvait à sa droite.

- J'ai un peu faim, dit-elle détendant ainsi l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée.

- Juste un peu ? demanda-t-il en la taquinant

- Euh, en fait nan, j'ai beaucoup faim ! Avec Mia on a fait des kilomètres dans les magasins !

- C'est vrai ça ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant devant l'excitation de sa fille.

Hannah hocha la tête.

- Et bien nous allons commander ? dit-il en se retournant vers Hermione.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, tellement elle était attendrie par cette vision peu commune de son ancien professeur de Potions avec sa fille. C'était une vision si mignonne qu'elle en aurait eu les larmes aux yeux si elle avait été émotive.

- Miss Granger ? l'interpella-t-il la faisant ainsi sortir de sa rêverie.

- Euh, oui… répondit-elle un peu confuse et gênée de s'être fait surprendre à les observer.

- Voulez-vous commander ?

- Euh oui bien sûr. Garçon ! dit-il en hélant un serveur qui passait prêt de leur table.

Le reste du repas se passa sans incident, après avoir passer commande, Stanislas et Hannah s'étaient mis à parler de choses et d'autres tandis que Severus et Hermione étaient plongés dans un débat sur la préparation d'une potion hautement difficile.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Une fois la note payée, ils sortirent tous les quatre du restaurant. Ils s'apprêtaient à se dire au revoir quand Stanislas se retourna vers Hermione.

- Mia, est ce que avec Hannah on peut aller au magasin de Quidditch. Hannah voudrait voir un vrai balai et il faudrait que j'achète quelque chose pour Lidwine. On peut ?

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, mais Hannah doit passer l'après-midi avec son père, lui répondit Hermione.

- Je peux patienter pendant quelques instants, le temps que Stanislas fasse découvrir l'art du Quidditch à ma fille, s'interposa Severus dans la conversation.

- Génial ! s'exclama Stan et accompagné d'Hannah ils se précipitèrent vers la magasin de Quidditch.

Les deux adultes les suivirent et entrèrent dans le magasin. Ils attendirent ensemble près de l'entrée, dans un silence inconfortable, pendant que Stan et Hannah découvraient le magasin.

Au bout de quelques instants, sans regarder l'homme à côté d'elle, Hermione tenta un début de conversation avec lui.

- Ils s'entendent très bien.

- Qui ça ? demanda-t-il lui aussi fixant quelque chose droit devant lui et ne regardant pas Hermione.

- Stan et Hannah.

- Oui.

Un ange passa.

Puis Hermione commença d'amorcer une nouvelle conversation, pas très sûre d'elle.

- Je me disais… enfin, je me demandais si…

- Oui, Miss Granger, l'interrompit Severus, quelque peu agacé par la gêne d'Hermione.

- jemedemandaissivousseriezdaccordpourpassernoelavecstanislasetmoiauchateau, enchaîna rapidement Hermione ayant peur de perdre le peu de courage qui l'habitait.

- Pardon ? demanda Severus en se retournant vers elle, n'ayant pas compris un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire et se demandant comment elle avait fait pour parler à cette vitesse.

Hermione réitéra alors sa question en se retournant vers le Professeur avec cette fois ci un peu plus d'assurance.

- Je me demandais si vous seriez d'accord pour passer noël avec Stanislas et moi au château, étant donné que les enfants s'entendent bien et que nous serons seuls pour noël ce serait une bonne idée.

Etonné que quelqu'un lui fasse ce genre de proposition, Severus resta muet pendant quelques secondes. Ce que Hermione interpréta comme un signe négatif.

- Bien sûr je comprendrais si vous n'acceptez pas. Vous devez déjà avoir prévu de passer noël en famille, ajouta précipitamment Hermione face au manque de réaction de Snape.

Le Professeur l'interrompit dans sa tirade en lui répondant.

- Non, je serais ravi, je pense que cela ferait le plus grand bien à Hannah, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois.

Hermione, ravie également, lui fit un énorme sourire et retourna à la contemplation de Stanislas et Hannah dans le magasin.

Severus se retourna également, un sourire au lèvre, content d'avoir créé tant de joie chez Hermione, et heureux de pouvoir passer un vrai noël qui promettait d'être joyeux avec sa fille, Hermione et Stanislas.

Une fois que Stanislas et Hannah eurent finis de visiter chaque recoin de la boutique, les deux groupes repartirent chacun de leur côté.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Hermione et Stanislas marchaient côte à côte dans les rues du chemin de Traverse, quand Hermione se tourna vers Stanislas.

- Tu crois que je devrais acheter quelque chose pour le Professeur Snape ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, moi je l'ai acheté tout à l'heure, répondit-il simplement.

Cette réponse laissa Hermione pantoise au milieu de la rue alors que Stanislas continuait son chemin.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Severus et Hannah se baladaient aussi de leur côté dans les rues, main dans la main, quand Hannah se précipita vers la vitrine d'un magasin.

- Regarde, dit-elle en demandant à son père de venir ayant bien compris qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'appeler son père en public.

Severus s'approcha de la vitrine pour y découvrir un merveilleux tableau.

- Est-ce que je peux l'offrir à Mia pour noël ?

- Hermione, demanda-t-il surpris.

- Ba oui ! C'est noël, il faut que je lui achète quelque chose, toi aussi tu lui as acheté quelque chose, hein ?

Severus regarda sa fille un peu gênée puis reprit contenance.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr que je lui ai acheté quelque chose. Bon on va acheter ce tableau à Miss Granger ou non ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du magasin. Au moment de passer la porte, Hannah ajouta avec un sourire moqueur :

- Tu sais que t'es un mauvais menteur ?

Et sur ces quelques mots, Hannah entra dans la boutique, laissant son père sans voix devant la porte du magasin.

A/N : Pffiou ! Voila c'est fini ! Bon alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Bien, Bof, nul ??... Laissez moi une review s'il vous plait. Dans le prochain chapitre c'est noël ! Pas facile d'écrire ces moments de fête en plein mois de juillet !


	10. Leur premier Noël

**A/N Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews… c'est ce qui m'encourage à écrire plus rapidement mes chapitres. Merci beaucoup encore une fois ! Et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, n'hésitez surtout pas en fin de chapitre de me laisser vos impressions dans une petite review!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 10 : Leur premier Noël

Les quelques jours précédents la veille de Noël s'étaient déroulés dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Peu d'élèves étaient restés au château pendant les vacances alors Hermione, tout comme Severus, avait décidé de prendre ses repas avec Stanislas dans ses quartiers.

Les journées se déroulaient à peu près toutes de la même façon. Hermione et Severus passaient leurs matinées chacun de leur côté avec leur famille. Puis après le repas du midi, les deux adultes se retrouvaient pour passer leurs après-midi dans le laboratoire de potions à concocter des potions pour les stocks de l'infirmerie ou pour faire des recherches diverses et variées.

Pendant ces après-midi, Hannah et Stanislas jouaient, lisaient et faisaient tout plein d'autres choses que deux enfants de leur âge pouvaient trouver à faire.

Ces quelques journées avaient permis à ce que les deux enfants se rapprochent, dans leurs esprits, ils étaient maintenant comme frère et sœur. Stanislas prenait soin de sa petite sœur d'adoption et Hannah se sentait en confiance avec lui.

Hannah ne parlant pas beaucoup, ils étaient arrivés à un point où seul un regard suffisait pour que les deux enfants se comprennent.

Du côté de leurs parents respectifs, là aussi du progrès avait été fait. Ils évoluaient dans le laboratoire comme s'ils s'étaient côtoyer depuis des années, chacun savant ce que l'autre faisait et allait faire. Ils anticipaient les mouvements de l'autre et entre eux deux les mots étaient également rares. Les regards, les attitudes, c'était ce qui leur suffisait pour se comprendre et évoluer dans ce monde de potions sans que l'un gêne l'autre et vice-versa.

Ils s'entendaient tellement bien et travaillaient tellement bien ensemble qu'ils étaient passés à l'étape suivante de leur relation : les prénoms.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Une après-midi, Severus et Hermione étaient en train de préparer une potion des plus compliquée qui demandait beaucoup d'adresse, de patience et de précision. Un seul gramme d'un quelconque ingrédient en plus ou une minute de plus à bouillir et la potion risquait d'exploser ou était à recommencer depuis le début.

C'est pourquoi lorsque pendant la préparation de cette potion, Hermione se pris le pied dans un tabouret et perdis l'équilibre, la scène suivante ne pu être empêchée.

Hermione tenait dans ses mains quelques racines de pissenlit des montagnes, et lorsqu'elle perdit l'équilibre, elle manqua de se rattraper au chaudron en laissant échapper quelques racines dans celui-ci.

Severus voyant ce qui allait se passer, se précipita vers elle.

- Hermione !

Il la rattrapa par le buste juste avant que le malheur n'arrive, les racines tombèrent alors sur le sol à quelques centimètres du chaudron.

Reprenant leur souffle et contenance après ce qu'il avait failli arriver, Hermione toujours dans les bras de son ancien Maître des Potions, cette dernière se retourna pour être face à lui et leva un sourcil moqueur en même temps qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

- Hermione ? demanda-t-elle.

Severus gênée, se détacha d'elle et fit quelques pas en arrière et dans un rictus gêné tenta de s'expliquer.

- Excusez-moi Miss Granger, c'était tout à fait inapproprié. C'est dans la précipitation je n'ai…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car Hermione qui s'était rapproché de lui venait de déposer un doigt sur ses lèvres afin de lui imposer le silence.

Elle retira son doigt rapidement et pris la parole.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez Professeur, après tout, nous sommes collègues, et puis nous sommes amis en quelques sortes. Je pense que ce serait bien si nous nous appelions par nos prénoms.

Severus fut surpris de cette requête mais hocha la tête.

- Severus, dit-il simplement.

- Alors bonjour Severus, dit-elle avec un grand sourire en lui tendant la main.

- Bonjour Hermione, répondit-il en lui serrant la main surpris par la douceur de celle-ci.

Hermione fut plus que contente d'entendre prononcer son prénom par une voix qu'elle commençait de plus en plus à apprécier.

Ces dernières semaines, en se rapprochant du Professeur Snape, elle avait découvert que derrière sa façade d'homme froid et autoritaire, il était quelqu'un d'attentionné et de très sympathique. Elle savait qu'elle commençait à ressentir des sentiments fort pour cet homme et même si au départ elle en avait eu peur, cela ne la dérangeait plus. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était que leur relation évolue et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour Severus tomberait amoureux d'elle.

Severus, lui aussi, de son côté, ne cessait d'admirer cette jeune femme. Elle avait tellement changé depuis ses années à Poudlard. Elle était devenue une magnifique jeune femme avec qui les rares conversations qu'ils avaient étaient intéressantes, elle n'était plus cette Miss je-sais-tout de ses années à Poudlard.

Il commençait lui aussi à ressentir des sentiments pour la jeune femme, il arrivait même que quelques nuits, il rêve d'une vie de famille avec elle. Il se réjouissait alors des quelques étapes franchies dans leur relation. Pouvoir l'appeler par son prénom était quelque chose qu'il allait en quelque sorte chérir. Mais malgré la joie qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur la jolie jeune femme, il savait bien que pour que Hermione puisse un jour ressentir pour lui plus que de l'amitié il allait avoir besoin d'un miracle.

OoOoOoOoOoO

L'après-midi du 24 décembre venait de se terminer et chacun des adultes et des enfants étaient retourné dans leurs quartiers afin de se préparer à la soirée à venir.

Ils avaient prévu de passer le réveillon de Noël dans les quartiers d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait donc du préparer un fabuleux repas pour cette soirée de fête.

Quelques heures après s'être séparés, Severus et Hannah frappèrent à la porte des quartiers d'Hermione et de Stanislas.

- Entrez, c'est ouvert, leur cria Hermione depuis la cuisine.

Stanislas qui se trouvait dans sa chambre se précipita dans l'entrée afin d'accueillir les invités.

Puis, malgré qu'ils ne se soient séparés que quelques heures auparavant, Stan en bon grand frère emmena Hannah dans sa chambre afin de lui lire une histoire quelconque.

Severus se dirigea alors vers la cuisine et resta dans l'encadrement de la porte à observer Hermione qui s'affairait avec les plats qu'elle avait préparé. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il l'observait. Qu'est ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour avoir cette vision tous les jours de sa vie.

- Vous voulez que je vous aide ? proposa-t-il finalement au bout de quelques instants.

Hermione sursauta, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il était là. Elle lui sourit et l'invita à rentrer dans la pièce.

- Oh, oui si ça ne vous dérange pas, est-ce que vous pourriez aller déposer ces assiettes sur la table dans le salon s'il vous plait.

- Avec plaisir, répondit-il en prenant les assiettes.

Il déposa les quatre assiettes et Hermione le rejoignit pour déposer les couverts, tous les deux ils finirent ainsi de mettre le couvert et de déposer tous les plats préparés par Hermione sur la table avant d'appeler les deux enfants.

- Stanislas, Hannah, cria Hermione pour appeler les enfants.

Une fois les enfants arrivés, ils se mirent à table et commencèrent à se servirent. L'ambiance était joyeuse, tout le monde s'amusait et parlait de tout et de rien. Même Stanislas semblait s'amuser avec son Professeur comme s'il avait oublié que celui-ci était la chauve-souris des cachots que tous les élèves de Poudlard redoutaient.

Hermione et Severus, chacun de leur côté, ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller de cette vision familiale qui s'offrait à eux. Ils commençaient de plus en plus à apprécier cette ambiance.

Une fois le dessert terminé, les enfants commencèrent à se sentir fatigué.

- Mia, est ce que Hannah peut dormir ici ce soir ? demanda Stanislas dans un bâillement.

- Moi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient mais tu sais ce que je vais dire, lui répondit Hermione.

- Professeur, dit-il avec un sourire en se retournant vers le concerné.

- Oui, bien sûr qu'elle peut rester.

Stanislas pris alors la main d'Hannah et tous les deux suivis de Hermione et Severus se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Stan.

Les deux enfants se changèrent rapidement après que Severus est appelé à l'aide d'un accio le pyjama de sa fille.

Severus alla border sa fille en lui déposant un baiser sur le front, celle-ci s'endormi presque instantanément.

Hermione fit de même avec Stanislas. Elle l'embrassa et avant qu'elle ne puisse s'éloigner, Stanislas émergea quelques instants des bras de Morphée.

- Mia, est ce que je peux t'appeler Maman ? demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

- Oui, laissa échapper Hermione dans un sanglot, émue par cette question.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose Stanislas s'était déjà rendormi, ce qui arracha un sourire parmi les larmes de bonheur d'Hermione.

Elle referma la porte de la chambre et retourna auprès de Severus qui était déjà dans le salon assis sur le canapé.

Elle alla s'asseoir auprès de Severus dans le canapé en essayant de camoufler ses larmes à ce dernier. Mais celui-ci s'en aperçu et s'inquiéta aussitôt.

- Hermione ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en la faisant se rapprocher de lui.

Elle laissa alors couler librement ses larmes de joie, il ne servait à rien de cacher ça à Severus. Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule et lui expliqua la raison de son état.

- C'est Stanislas.

- Quoi ? Il a un problème ?

- Non, c'est juste que… il vient de me demander s'il pouvait m'appeler Maman.

- Mais c'est bien ça Hermione, pourquoi ces larmes ? demanda-t-il heureux et en même temps dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- Non mais je suis heureuse, c'est pour ça que je pleure, je pensais qu'il n'allait jamais me le demander. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas qu'il oublie ses vrais parents, mais en voyant Hannah vous appeler « papa », je vous enviais.

- C'est normal, et puis arrête de me vouvoyer, dit-il sur un air faussement autoritaire.

- D'accord.

- Et puis sèche moi ces larmes, c'est un évènement heureux et c'est une soirée de fête, alors il ne faut pas que ces larmes, même si elles sont de joie viennent ternir cette merveilleuse soirée, dit-il en lui embrassant délicatement les cheveux.

- Merveilleuse, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

- Oui merveilleuse, puis il ajouta en chuchotant, comme toi.

Puis ils s'endormirent tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Severus ne sachant pas qu'Hermione l'avait entendu et qu'elle s'endormait un sourire de contentement sur les lèvres.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Plus tard dans la nuit, Severus se réveilla. Hermione était toujours dans ses bras la tête posée sur son épaule, le feu dans la cheminée éclairant partiellement son visage d'ange.

Il la souleva et l'emmena dans sa chambre comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Puis il retourna dans le salon, conjura une couverture et s'endormit sur le canapé.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Au petit matin, Severus fut réveillé par Hannah qui lui sauta dessus.

- Papa ! Papa !

Severus se leva, un peu ensommeillé et ne sachant plus très bien où il était. Il lui fallu quelques minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits et enfin répondre aux appelles de sa fille qui ne cessait de bouger dans tous les sens dans le salon, autour de lui et de Stanislas, qui lui aussi ne semblait pas être très bien réveillé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a des cadeaux partout papa !

- C'est normal chéri, c'est Noël, essaya de lui expliquer son père alors qu'elle continuait à bouger partout.

- Mais à la maison, y'en avait pas autant, s'exclama-t-elle.

Puis elle s'arrêta de bouger et pris place à côté de son père tandis que Stan s'asseyait devant la montagne de cadeaux qui se dressait devant le modeste sapin de Noël.

- Dis papa, on peut les ouvrir ?

Et avant que le Maître des Potions n'ait eu l'occasion de répondre, une voix pris la parole.

- Bien sûr que tu peux les ouvrir Hannah, lui autorisa la voix qui n'était autre que celle d'Hermione.

Hannah se précipita alors aux côtés de Stanislas qui avait commencé à ouvrir les cadeaux à la seconde où Hermione avait donné le feu vert.

Hermione quant à elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'un Severus qui avait définitivement beaucoup du mal à se réveiller et à se faire à toutes ces exclamations de joie.

- Merci pour hier soir, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

- De rien, je n'allais tout de même pas vous laisser dormir ici, vous auriez eu un mal de cou horrible en vous réveillant ce matin, lui répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour observer les deux enfants émerveillés qui découvraient leurs cadeaux. Ils avaient beau avoir plusieurs années de différences les deux enfants découvraient leur cadeau comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils fêtaient noël.

Hannah venait juste d'ouvrir un cadeau quand elle se précipita dans les bras d'Hermione pour la remercier.

- Merci Mia, lui dit-elle en lui plantant un énorme bisou sur la joue.

Puis elle se retourna vers son père pour lui montrer son merveilleux cadeau.

- Regarde papa, Mia m'a offert le T-shirt que j'avais vu dans un magasin.

Severus pris quelques secondes pour lire ce qu'il y avait de marqué sur le T-shirt avant de lui répondre.

- Il est magnifique Hannah, viens ici que je te prenne dans mes bras.

Pendant ce temps, Stanislas venait d'ouvrir le cadeau que lui avait offert le Professeur, un kit complet de petit Maître des Potions. Stan était ravie et s'approcha d'Hermione pour lui montrer son cadeau.

- Regarde Maman, le Professeur Snape m'a offert ça.

Hermione se retourna alors vers le Professeur.

- Severus, il ne fallait pas. Tu n'étais pas obligé.

- Ce n'est rien, et puis je me devais d'offrir quelque chose à Stanislas, il passe tant de temps avec Hannah. Il fallait que je le remercie. Et puis c'est un élève tellement prometteur en ce qui concerne les potions qu'il l'a bien mérité, répondit Severus.

Hermione savait ce qu'il en coûtait au Professeur de faire ce compliment, lui qui d'habitude n'en faisait aucun et elle le remercia d'un regard.

Après quelques minutes, Stan et Hannah avaient finis de déballer leur cadeau. Stanislas avait reçu un jeu de société moldu et demanda s'ils pouvaient aller y jouer dans sa chambre.

Une fois les enfants partis, Hermione et Severus ouvrirent les quelques cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus.

Severus venait tout juste d'ouvrir le cadeau qu'Hermione lui avait offert.

- Hermione, c'est incroyable, dit-il en déballant un livre de potion en édition original du XIVème siècle. Où est ce que tu as trouvé ça ? C'est quasiment introuvable.

- On dirait que non, lui dit-elle, contente que son cadeau lui ait plus. Je l'ai trouvé dans une petite librairie pas très loin du chemin de Traverse.

- Merci beaucoup, remercia Severus, ça me fait très plaisir.

Hermione lui sourit puis retourna à l'ouverture de son dernier cadeau, celui de Severus. Elle défit le ruban vert émeraude et ouvrit la boîte de velours rectangulaire.

Elle ne pu retenir une exclamation quand elle vit de quoi il s'agissait.

Dans la boîte se trouvait un magnifique collier en or blanc avec un minuscule diamant en forme de cœur pour pendentif.

- Tu es fou Severus ! Ça a du te coûter terriblement cher, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Rien n'est trop cher pour toi, lui répondit-il d'une manière très cliché.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants, les yeux plongés dans les yeux de l'autre. Puis Hermione reposa son regard sur le magnifique collier.

- Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à le mettre ?

Severus hocha de la tête et tous les deux se levèrent. Il lui accrocha en effleurant légèrement sa peau, Hermione frissonna. Puis elle se retourna pour une fois de plus le regarder dans les yeux.

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Puis sans qu'aucun n'en prenne réellement conscience dans un premier temps, leurs lèvres se scellèrent, et ils partagèrent un merveilleux baiser.

A bout de souffle et à regret, ils se séparèrent pour une nouvelle fois se regarder. Ils se mirent à rigoler légèrement à la vue de l'autre en train de rougir comme un adolescent. Leurs fronts se collèrent et ils partagèrent de ce moment de paix dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils avaient chacun réussit à dépasser leur crainte de la réaction de l'autre et avaient ainsi découvert que leurs sentiments respectifs étaient partagés. Quoi de plus beau comme cadeau de noël.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant qu'une petite voix et deux rires ne se fassent entendre.

- Vous êtes mignons, dit Hannah en rigolant de son rire caractéristique des enfants.

Les deux enfants se rapprochèrent donc de leurs parents pour les serrer dans leurs bras, contents de ce changement et content du bonheur des deux adultes.

**A/N : Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Mais de la fic ne vous inquiétez pas, bientôt pleins de rebondissements seront de la partie ! Mais en attendant laissez moi une review que je sache un peu ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !! S'il vous plaît ! Etait-il à la hauteur de vos espérances ??**


	11. Son anniversaire

**A/N : Merci, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je voulais aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews anonymes auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre mais que je remercie quand même ! Merci encore une fois et n'oubliez pas, ce n'est pas parce que c'est un nouveau chapitre que vous n'avez pas le droit de laisser une nouvelle fois une review ! Merci encore !**

**Longue attente alors long chapitre.**

**Bonne Lecture à tous !**

**Chapitre 11 : Son anniversaire.**

Le jour de l'an s'était déroulé dans la même intimité que le jour de Noël, sauf que celui-ci avait été fêté dans les quartiers de Severus.

Hermione et Severus, eux ne se quittaient plus et ils profitaient des escapades de leurs enfants dans le château pour se retrouver tous les deux pour discuter et mieux se connaître.

Les deux enfants, eux, étaient plus que ravis de ce changement de relation entre les deux adultes. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécus respectivement au niveau familial, un semblant de stabilité était le bienvenu.

La nouvelle année avait donc commencé dans la joie et le bonheur.

Nous étions le sixième jour de janvier et Hermione était retournée à l'infirmerie en vue de tout remettre en ordre pour le retour de vacances des élèves qui se ferait le lendemain. Les stocks de potion anti-rhume devaient à tout prix être plein en cette période de l'année.

Alors qu'Hermione était assise dans un coin de l'infirmerie à nettoyer quelques fioles vides de potions, Madame Pomfresh s'approcha d'elle.

- Miss Granger, est-ce que cela vous dérangerait de rester seule à l'infirmerie pour les deux heures à venir, demanda-t-elle.

- Non bien sûr que non.

- Merci beaucoup, je dois impérativement me rendre au chemin de Traverse pour trouver un cadeau à Severus.

- Un cadeau ? demanda Hermione étonnée.

- Oui, c'est son anniversaire le neuf, l'informa-t-elle.

- Le neuf ? De ce mois ?

- Oui, ma chère, lui répondit Poppy avec un sourire, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas obligée de lui acheter quelque chose. Je ne pense pas qu'il vous en voudra.

Et Madame Pomfresh sortit de l'infirmerie, laissant Hermione seule avec ses pensées.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps, Severus et sa fille étaient tous les deux dans le bureau du directeur des Serpentards. Ils profitaient de ce dernier jour de vacances pour profiter l'un de l'autre. Hannah était assise sur ses genoux alors que lui-même était assis à son bureau.

- Est-ce que ce soir tu pourras me lire la belle et la bête ?

- La belle et qui ? demanda Severus étonné.

- Mais si tu sais papa, la belle et la bête. C'est un livre que Mia elle m'a lu l'autre jour. Même que elle m'a dit que j'allais le voir peut-être un jour à la tévélision.

- Télévision Hannah, la corrigea son père qui s'y connaissait en technologie moldus grâce à son père. Mais je suis désolé chéri, je ne peux pas te raconter cette histoire. Je ne la connais.

- Mais t'auras qu'à prendre le livre de Mia, si tu veux je peux allée le chercher, dit-elle en descendant des genoux de son père.

- Je veux bien, dit-il en l'accompagnant vers la porte afin de la lui ouvrir.

- Je vais vite et je reviens.

Severus hocha la tête et regarda la petite fille refermer tout doucement la porte tout en continuant à lui parler.

- Et papa, tu m'attends là. Tu bouges pas.

- Non, je reste ici, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Severus referma la porte correctement la porte après que sa fille eu tenté de le faire et se retourna.

Il sursauta.

Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir de la visite mais devant lui se tenait Lucius Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur.

- Bonjour Severus.

Que pouvait bien faire Lucius ici en cette fin de vacances scolaire ? se demanda Severus. Il était étonné de cette visite et en même temps une angoisse venait de surgir au fond de lui. Il espérait à tout prix que Lucius n'avait pas entendu les quelques phrases échangées avec sa fille. S'il savait qu'Hannah était sa fille alors il pouvait dire adieu à sa place dans le cercle très privé des Mangemorts proche de Voldemort et la vie de sa fille serait en danger.

Mais Lucius ne réagissait pas, comme s'il n'avait pas vu la petite fille sortir de la pièce. Alors Severus se rassura un peu mais resta tout de même sur ses gardes. C'était à un Malfoy qu'il avait à faire après tout.

- Lucius, cela fait longtemps.

- Oui, assez mon cher Severus. D'ailleurs je suis venu t'inviter à venir dîner au Manoir Malfoy ce soir.

- C'est très agréable de ta part Lucius…

- Il serait très fâcheux que tu refuses Severus. Cela fait quelques temps que tu ne rends plus visite à tes amis. Aurais-tu quelque chose à cacher Severus ?

- Non, et j'accepte bien évidemment ton invitation.

- Très bien, et bien à ce soir Severus. Narcissa et moi seront très heureux de t'avoir à notre table.

Et il sortit de la pièce avec toute la grâce dont il savait faire preuve.

Pendant quelques instants, Severus s'appuya contre le mur se demandant dans quelle galère il s'était encore mis. Cette soirée allait être un enfer. Il espérait que ce gamin de Potter viendrait vite à bout de ce mage noir de pacotille pour que tous ses partisans soient enfin envoyés à Azkaban.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Après son entrevue avec Lucius Malfoy, Severus attendit que sa fille revienne et tous les deux ils partirent en direction de l'infirmerie dans l'intention de parler à Hermione.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Hermione était encore en train de nettoyer les fioles.

- Miss Granger, pourrait-on parler en privé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix formelle de peur qu'un élève ne se décide à venir à l'infirmerie à cet instant.

- Dans le bureau de Madame Pomfresh.

Severus approuva.

Une fois dans le bureau, Severus s'assura que la porte était correctement fermée et il lança quelques sorts afin que personne ne puisse entrer dans le bureau.

- Hermione, je crois qu'on a un problème, dit-il sérieusement.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de porter sa main à sa bouche de surprise.

- Est-ce grave ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que j'avance. Mais il y a une possibilité pour que Lucius Malfoy ait vu et entendu Hannah m'appeler « papa ! »

Il lui raconta plus en détail ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

- Je te demande maintenant de faire le plus attention possible. Une seule erreur de notre part et il en va de la vie d'Hannah et même de la notre.

Hermione, choquée par cette nouvelle, ne pu que hocher de la tête. Severus la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

Hannah regardait les deux adultes sans comprendre exactement ce qu'il se passait devant elle. A son âge, elle n'avait pas conscience du danger qui planait sur elle.

Severus se mit à sa hauteur pour lui parler. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle fasse plus attention. Cela allait être dur, car pour une enfant de son âge, faire attention à ses paroles à chaque minute n'était pas du tout évident.

- Hannah, commença-t-il, j'aimerais vraiment que tu ne m'appelles « papa » qu'en de très rares occasions. Tu n'as le droit de le dire que lorsque tu es seule avec Hermione, Stanislas ou moi. Tu as compris ?

Hannah hocha la tête. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi son père lui demandait ça ni pourquoi il avait l'air si inquiet. Mais s'il le lui demandait et bien elle allait l'écouter. Elle avait entièrement confiance en lui et savait qu'il était plus sage de faire ce qu'il disait.

Ils sortirent ensuite du bureau pour tomber nez à nez avec un Ronald Weasley souriant. Il se jeta sur Hermione pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Mione, s'exclama-t-il, ça fait si longtemps. Je suis content de te voir.

- Moi aussi Ron ! Mais s'il te plaît est ce qu'il serait possible que tu me lâches je commence à ne plus pouvoir respirer là ?

Il la relâcha et s'aperçu qu'elle était accompagnée de deux autres personnes, dont l'une d'entres elles étaient une des personnes qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Son humeur se refroidit alors quelque peu.

- Professeur, dit-il dans un hochement de tête.

Puis il se retourna vers la petite fille et s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Bonjour, lui dit-il puis il continua à parler à Hermione tout en regardant la petite fille, tu m'avais dit que tu avais adopté Stanislas, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais également adopté une petite fille

Hermione rougit un peu, gênée de devoir faire passer Hannah comme un membre de sa famille alors que son père était juste là.

- Je n'ai pas adopté Hannah, c'est ma nièce, elle vit pendant quelques temps avec moi dans mes quartiers. Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de conversation.

Il se releva et commença à lui parler tout en marchant alors qu'ils avaient avancé vers la porte de sortie de l'infirmerie.

- Je suis là pour te voir et parce que je devais venir parler à Dumbledore pour quelque chose concernant l'Ordre. Je reste jusqu'à jeudi normalement, lui répondit-il.

- C'est bien ça. On va pouvoir passer quelques jours ensemble alors, même si tu n'as pas choisit le meilleur moment pour venir, les élèves reviennent demain.

- C'n'est pas grave, du moment que je passe tout de même quelques instants avec toi. Dis, tu veux pas qu'on aille discuter dans un endroit plus intime ? Moi les infirmeries ça me donne la chair de poule.

- Je suis désolée Ron, je dois rester ici jusqu'au retour de Poppy, lui dit-elle à regret. Mais va faire un tour dans le château en attendant, je n'en n'ai pas pour longtemps.

- Bonne idée, bon et bien à tout à l'heure alors.

Et sur ce, Ronald quitta l'infirmerie, laissant de nouveau Severus, Hannah et Hermione seuls dans l'infirmerie déserte.

Pendant leur échange, Severus avait été quelque peu jaloux de leur complicité. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Hermione retombe amoureuse de ce cornichon. Ils étaient ensemble à présent et vivaient cette situation avec bonheur. Ce n'était pas un Weasley tel que Ronald qui allait tout changer.

- Miss Granger, je dois également y aller. J'espère vous voir avant ce soir, lui dit-il en prenant Hannah dans ses bras et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Très bien. A ce soir, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire alors qu'il passait la porte et disparaissait dans le couloir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dans une pièce sombre, deux hommes étaient en train de se parler.

- Très bien, tu peux partir, ordonna le premier homme.

- Merci Maître.

Et le deuxième homme sortit de la pièce sous le regard rougeoyant du premier.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les élèves étaient de retour à l'école et tout se passait bien. Hermione était dans ses quartiers en train de se préparer. Ce soir pour l'anniversaire de Severus, elle lui avait prévu une petite soirée romantique dans un restaurant non loin du chemin de Traverse.

Elle était en train d'arranger sa coiffure quand on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! cria-t-elle à l'adresse de la personne se trouvant derrière la porte.

Cette personne entra et ce n'était autre que Ron. Celui-ci se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait Hermione, c'est-à-dire la salle de bain. La porte était ouverte et il entra au moment où elle défaisait sa coiffure pour la énième fois. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire.

- Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? lui demanda Ron.

- Ah oui, je vais devoir sortir ce soir et je voulais savoir si tu ne pourrais pas garder Hannah ce soir ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle essayait de se faire un chignon.

- Oui, sans problème, lui répondit-il et puis après quelques secondes il ajouta, tu sors où ?

- Au restaurant si tu veux tout savoir.

- Et avec qui ? C'est un rendez-vous ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne Ronald !

- Allez, je ne vais pas aller le répéter à tout le monde, essaya-t-il cette fois en faisant mine d'avoir une mine de chien battu.

- Ron. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça. Je t'ai juste demandé si tu pouvais garder Hannah ou pas.

- Et je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais d'accord, alors tu peux me dire qui est ton rendez-vous. Je suis ton meilleur ami quand même.

Hermione soupira devant la ténacité de Ron et abdiqua finalement.

- Je sors en ville avec Severus, lâcha-t-elle d'une seule traite.

- Sev… Severus ? Comme dans Professeur Severus Snape ? demanda-t-il abasourdi.

- Voila pourquoi je ne voulais pas te le dire, soupira-t-elle. Oui c'est lui qui veux-tu que cela soit d'autre ?

- Mais Hermione, c'est SNAPE !

- Professeur Snape ! Et arrête un peu Ronald, je sors avec qui je veux.

- Mais Hermione, enfin je veux dire, c'est SNAPE !

- C'est bon j'ai compris, et puis je suis au courant tu sais ! Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du te le dire. Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, tu n'as pas à juger de mes choix. Alors soit tu acceptes l'idée que je sorte ce soir, et d'autres soir avec lui, soit tu t'en vas, dit-elle énervée.

Ron fut quelque peu surpris de cette tirade mais ne bougea pas et ne fit que haussé les épaules.

- C'est bon Hermione. C'est vrai je n'ai rien à dire, c'est ta vie.

Hermione lui sourit, et sourit ensuite à son reflet dans le miroir contente d'avoir enfin réussi sa coiffure : un magnifique chignon négligé d'où quelques mèches ondulées s'échappaient. Ron allait sortir de la salle de bain mais se retourna pour ajouter une dernière chose.

- Mais c'est quand même Snape ! dit-il avec un sourire en sortant vite fait de la pièce.

- RONALD !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione avait fini de se préparer et était à présent devant la porte des quartiers de Severus. Elle l'avait prévenu de leur petite soirée mais lui avait seulement dit qu'il devrait se mettre sur son 31. Hermione avait choisit de porter une robe verte émeraude sans manche et se nouant autour du cou. Sa robe lui arrivait juste au niveau du genou. Elle était faite en soie. Elle était magnifique vêtue de cette robe.

Et la réaction de Severus quand il ouvrit la porte confirma cette idée. Elle était tellement resplendissante à ses yeux qu'il en resta bouche bée.

- Wow, Hermione tu es magnifique, dit Severus en reprenant contenance.

- Merci, dit-elle timidement en rougissant. Toi aussi.

Severus portait un costume noir, avec une chemise blanche, ce qui était rare de sa part, tout cela avec une cravate d'un vert foncé presque noir.

- Merci.

Sur ces quelques politesses, il referma la porte derrière lui et tendit son bras à Hermione qu'elle accepta avec un grand sourire.

- Alors Miss Granger ? Où vous emmenez nous ce soir ?

- Surprise, répondit-elle avec des yeux rieurs.

Et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie du château, en route pour savourer leur rendez-vous en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Severus.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Allez Lidwine, fais une partie contre moi.

- Non !

- Allez je te laisserai même gagner.

- Non Hugh! répondit-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing gentil dans l'épaule.

- Hugh, laisse la faire son essai de Métamorphose. Tu sais il est quand même à rendre pour demain, intervint Stanislas.

Lidwine, Stanislas, Hugh et Charlie étaient assis tous les quatre dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, celle-ci étant pleine d'élèves tous occupés à faire leur devoir.

- D'ailleurs à propos de ça, dit Lidwine, tu m'avais dit que tu pourrais me prêter un de tes livres dur le sujet. Est-ce que je pourrais l'avoir pour finir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pas de problème, lui répondit Stanislas, je l'ai juste laissé dans ma chambre dans les quartiers de ma mère. Je vais le chercher et je te le ramène.

Stanislas qui s'était levé tout en disant cette phrase fut tout de suite rejoint par Lidwine qui se leva à son tour.

- Je t'accompagnes, j'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes, se justifia-t-elle.

Et tous les deux ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

- Vous n'allez pas pouvoir revenir tout à l'heure, la Grosse Dame ne laissera jamais entrer des Serpentards, les prévint Charlie.

- C'n'est pas grave, on finira nos devoirs dans notre salle commune.

- Ok. Au revoir !

- Ouais, au revoir les amoureux, ajouta Hugh.

Les deux intéressés se retournèrent et roulèrent des yeux en soupirant. Puis ils sortirent de la salle n'ayant pas le courage de le sermonner une fois de plus. En effet, depuis quelques jours déjà, Hugh s'amusait à taquiner Lidwine et Stanislas en les faisant passer pour un couple. Les deux concernés ayant trouvé cela amusant au début commençait de plus en plus à avoir marre de ses réflexions et allusions un peu lourdes quant à leur hypothétique couple. Ils étaient juste amis après tout.

Lidwine et Stan traversèrent de nombreux couloirs avant d'arriver à destination.

Stanislas ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers et de ceux d'Hermione et laissa Lidwine rentrer. Il rentra à sa suite et referma la porte derrière lui.

Et là tout se déroula vite, les deux enfants ne purent pas comprendre ce qui leur arrivait que déjà deux hommes en noir et se jetaient sur eux et leur lançaient un sort qui les empêcha de se débattre et de crier.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione et Severus étaient dans un restaurant de Londres dont l'intérieur se déclinaient en d'infini teintes de rouge et de noir. Quelques clients autres que Hermione et Severus étaient présents.

Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre autour d'une magnifique table noir couverte d'assiettes rouges et de couverts dans les mêmes teintes. Quelques bougis de couleurs noirs et rouges ainsi que quelques pétales de roses des mêmes couleurs étaient disséminés sur la table.

Ils avaient déjà commencés à manger et attendaient maintenant le dessert.

Cela faisait quelques instants qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux quand Hermione prit la parole.

- J'ai un cadeau.

- Hermione, ce dîner pour mon anniversaire est déjà plus que bien. Je n'ai jamais reçu de cadeau aussi merveilleux de ma vie pour mon anniversaire, lui répondit Severus.

- Tttut, tttut, on ne discute pas Monsieur le Maître des Cachots, je vais t'offrir ton cadeau quand même, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle sortit de son sac à main un petit paquet réduit auquel elle redonna sa taille normale d'un coup de baguette. Elle le tendit à Severus.

Le paquet était rectangulaire et enveloppé d'un papier vert scintillant et d'un ruban de couleur argentée. Severus le prit dans ses mains et commença à l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur se trouvait un jeu de trois fioles de cristal fabriquées pour contenir tout type de potions. La notice accompagnant ces fioles signalait également qu'elles étaient munies de différents sorts de protection, tel qu'un sort anti-casse ou un sort anti-surchauffe.

Severus était très content de son cadeau et en semblait ému.

- Merci beaucoup Hermione.

Et chose qui n'a pas de prix, il lui offrit un sourire en remerciement qui éclaira son visage. Hermione fut ravie que son cadeau lui plaise et de recevoir en retour un si merveilleux sourire de la part de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Attendez. Elle l'aimait ?

Oui. Après cette soirée divine, elle en était sûre après l'avoir côtoyer pendant plusieurs années et après ces quelques mois en couple, elle pouvait se l'affirmer à elle-même et au monde entier. Elle l'aimait.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le repas s'était terminé et les deux adultes avaient prit le chemin du retour. Ils avaient transplané au pois de Transplanage le plus proche de Poudlard et marchaient à présent bras dans les bras à travers le parc du château. Severus déposait tendrement de temps à autre quelques baisers sur la tempe d'Hermione. Celle-ci s'arrêtant de marcher à chaque fois pour lui rendre un vrai baiser.

Et ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques mètres avant d'apercevoir une forme sur une des pelouses du parc juste devant eux.

Ils se précipitèrent et découvrir Lidwine étendue par terre à peine consciente. Une petite entaille d'où coulaient quelques gouttes de sang était visible sur sa joue gauche.

Hermione s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa la tête de la jeune fille sur ses genoux.

- Lidwine, est ce que tu m'entends ? demanda-t-elle gentiment en lui tapotant doucement la joue qui n'était pas blessée.

Lidwine ouvrit faiblement les yeux et essaya de parler.

- S….Stan..las… et Ha…Hannah…ils… Man…Mangemo…rts… en… levés.

Les deux adultes comprirent alors immédiatement malgré les paroles confuses de Lidwine que Stan et Hannah étaient en danger.

- Où sont-ils ? demanda Hermione affolée.

La jeune fille essaya de lever le bras pour montrer la direction où devait se trouver les deux enfants et les Mangemorts mais n'y parvint pas.

- V… Vers la… fo…rêt… murmura faiblement la jeune fille.

Dès que les quelques mots furent prononcés, Severus se mit à partir en direction de la Forêt Interdite.

- Amène la à l'infirmerie, je me charge de retrouver Hannah et Stanislas., lança-t-il à l'adresse d'Hermione alors qu'il s'était déjà éloigné de quelques mètres.

Bientôt dans la nuit noire, Hermione restée aux côtés de Lidwine ne pu plus apercevoir la silhouette de Severus se décida d'emmener immédiatement Lidwine à l'infirmerie, la jeune fille avait besoin de soins au plus vite et Hermione n'avait aucun moyen de la soigner sur place.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Severus arriva en quelques minutes à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Il vit à quelques mètres de lui des silhouettes se mouvoir. Il se précipita à leur encontre.

Devant lui se trouvaient deux hommes tout de noir vêtu. L'un deux portait dans ses bras Hannah qui pleurait toute les larmes de son corps. La peur l'avait tellement envahie qu'elle essayait de crier mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle gigotait dans tous les sens afin de se libérer mais que vaut la force d'une petite fille d'à peine cinq ans contre un homme adulte et musclé.

L'autre homme en noir lui tenait Stanislas et essayait de le traîner vers l'intérieur de la forêt mais le jeune garçon se débattait dans tous les sens. Ils essayait de frapper son ravisseur mais frappait la plupart du temps dans le vide, ses pieds et ses poings ensanglantés heurtant à la place les troncs rêches des arbres se trouvant sur leur passage.

Soudain, Stanislas tenta le tout pour le tout et mordit le bras de l'homme qui le maintenait jusqu'au sang. L'homme se mit à hurler mais ne lâcha pas l'enfant pour autant.

- Sale gamin ! s'écria l'homme en noir qui tenait Stanislas. Reste tranquille sale môme sinon je t'envois un sort que tu regretteras.

- Je ne crois pas, intervint Severus, sa baguette pointée sur l'homme en noir.

Ce dernier surpris fit volte face et pointa sa baguette vers la voix qui venait de parler. Il se rendit compte que c'était un homme mais à cause de la nuit noire il ne pu distinguer que c'était Severus. En effet, Severus s'était avancé et posté dans une telle position qu'aucun rayon de lune n'éclairait son visage.

L'homme en noir tenta de lancer un sort à Severus mais ce dernier fut plus rapide. Il lui lança un sort qui le toucha au bras ce qui lui fit lâcher prise et Stanislas pu s'enfuir et se précipiter aux côtés de Severus.

Les deux hommes prirent peur. Et ne voulant pas affronter un sorcier qui avait l'air assez doué en duel et ne voulant pas attirer l'attention du château, ils prirent la fuite laissant derrière eux Hannah effrayée.

Severus tenta de lancer quelques sorts en direction des deux hommes mais la nuit noire l'empêchait de viser et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il perde sa couverture d'espion auprès de Voldemort. Il resta donc sur place et une fois que les deux individus furent assez loin il prit Hannah dans ses bras. Il tenta alors de la consoler du mieux qu'il pu mais Hannah était dans un état de choc.

Stanislas, lui, n'était pas en plus grande forme. Il était resté sur place, comme pétrifié. Et en plus de la peur, il semblait souffrir de plusieurs blessures légères.

Severus s'approcha alors de lui et tout en tenant Hannah dans un bras il posa son bras libre sur les épaules du jeune garçon. Ainsi, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la forêt.

A la sortie de la forêt, Stanislas semblait faible comme si à tout moment il pouvait s'effondrer de fatigue. Severus le remarqua.

- Allez Stanislas, tiens bon jusqu'à l'infirmerie, lui dit Severus d'une voix douce si peu habituelle du Maître des Potions.

Stanislas hocha la tête et, tous les trois, ils reprirent leur pénible chemin vers l'infirmerie.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le chemin vers l'infirmerie avait été laborieux mais Severus accompagné des deux enfants choqués et à bout de force étaient arrivés.

Hermione y était déjà présente à leur arrivée, Lidwine y était allongé sur un lit. On lui avait donné plusieurs potion, une pour qu'elle se calme, une pour que ses légères blessures se soignent d'elle-même et une potion qui lui permettrait de dormir sans faire de rêve afin qu'elle récupère au plus vite. Madame Pomfresh avait alors ordonné qu'elle allait devoir restée à l'infirmerie pour quelque jour le temps de se remettre de cette attaque.

Les mêmes potions avaient été administrées à Hannah et Stanislas et eux aussi allaient devoir rester quelques jours à l'infirmerie.

Severus et Hermione ne voulait pas quitter leur chevet mais tombant de fatigue à cause de toutes ces émotions, Madame Pomfresh les avait chassé de l'infirmerie.

Ils se résignèrent donc à retourner dans les quartiers d'Hermione afin de dormir et de récupérer de ces évènements troublants qui avait mis tout le château en effervescence.

Arrivés aux quartiers d'Hermione, ils y découvrirent Ronald assis dans le canapé, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

En effet après avoir retrouvé les enfants, le professeur Dumbledore s'était précipité dans les quartiers d'Hermione pour savoir ce qu'était devenu Ron qui était censé garder Hannah. Il l'avait alors découvert allongé, inconscient car il avait été assommé par un des deux ravisseurs.

A cette vision, Hermione s'approcha du canapé et s'assit aux côtés de son ami. Elle lui frotta alors le dos gentiment pour le réconforter.

Ronald s'en voulait que tout cela soit arrivé. Pour lui tout cela était de sa faute. Si il avait été plus vigilant, jamais il n'aurait été pris par surprise par deux hommes qui avaient la même stature que lui. Il était un Aurore après tout !

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Ron. Et puis il n'y a plus à s'en faire pour l'instant, ils sont tous sains et saufs en train de dormir sagement à l'infirmerie, essaya de le réconforter Hermione.

- Mais si c'est de ma faute, si je…

- Pas de si. Il n'y a pas eu de blessés grave ou de morts dans l'histoire. Ce n'est PAS de ta faute. Va te reposer un peu dans tes quartiers. Tu y verras plus clair demain matin.

Ronald leva la tête, soupira et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione et lui souhaita bonne nuit et fit un signe de tête à Severus qui était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte. Puis il sortit.

Hermione se leva à son tour et vint se mettre dans les bras de Severus. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras et posa son menton sur sa tête alors qu'elle collait sa joue contre son torse.

- Hermione, je crois qu'il serait préférable que nous allions nous coucher maintenant, proposa-t-il.

- Moui, répondit faiblement Hermione qui commençait déjà à s'endormir contre son torse.

Il lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux et la conduisit jusque dans la chambre. Là, ils se préparèrent en vitesse pour se mettre au lit et avant que leurs têtes n'aient touché l'oreiller ils étaient déjà endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre totalement épuisés de ces évènements. Une nouvelle crainte venait d'apparaître dans leurs esprits, la peur de subir une nouvelle attaque de ce genre dans un lieu si puissamment garder et protéger que Poudlard.

**A/N : Vu la longueur de ce chapitre j'espère que vous êtes en train de vous dire que toute cette attente valait le coup ! Bref, dîtes moi tout de même ce que vous en pensez et laissez moi une review ! Merci d'avance.**

**Prochain chapitre entre le 10 et le 15!**


	12. Leur soirée

A/N : Merci à tous mes reviewers… Je suis de retour alors voila le nouveau chapitre !

Chapitre 12 : Leur soirée

Après cette attaque, des Aurores avaient été envoyés pour protéger Poudlard. Mais la peur subsistait toujours dans les esprits de tous.

Hannah ne sortait de sa chambre qu'accompagnée d'un adulte, passant ainsi la plupart du temps avec Hermione. Stanislas et Lidwine, eux, continuaient d'aller en cours normalement bien que quelques Aurores aient été affectés à leur garde personnelle en plus des Aurores présents pour protéger les autres élèves.

La vie reprenait son cours petit à petit.

En ce samedi de janvier, Severus n'avait rien à faire. Il avait corrigé la montagne de copies qu'il avait et il avait nettoyé son stock d'ingrédients du sol au plafond. Il se retrouvé maintenant à errer dans les couloirs froids de Poudlard à la rechercher de quelque chose à faire. Il avait bien pensé à aller quelques centaines de points à quelques Griffondors mais ces derniers s'étaient apparemment tous donné le mot pour faire une grasse matinée qui se prolongeait en ce début d'après midi. Le seul point positif que Severus trouvait à ça, était que le château était donc plus calme.

Après quelques couloirs, Severus se trouva une activité à faire. Il allait aller voir ce que faisait Hermione à l'infirmerie et peut-être que si elle était libre, ils pourraient aller faire une promenade autour du lac dans la neige fraichement tombée.

Severus aimait plus que tous ces petits moments passés en compagnie d'Hermione. Et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se dépêcha d'arriver à l'infirmerie tout en essayant de ne rien laisser paraitre de son empressement aux quelques rares élèves qui comme lui erraient dans les couloirs.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione était à l'infirmerie, très occupée à s'occuper des malades qui y séjournait quand Severus entra dans la pièce.

Elle ne l'entendit pas arriver et resta plonger dans la lecture d'un papier quelconque alors que Severus se positionnait derrière elle. Et puis d'un coup il l'entoura de ses bras. Hermione sursauta alors de surprise et se retourna dans ses bras pour lui offrir un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Heureusement que les quelques pensionnaires de l'infirmerie étaient tous endormis car elle ne se serait jamais permis un tel geste envers le terrible Maître des Potions devant ses élèves.

-Bonjour ! lui dit-il joyeusement.

- Bonjour, lui répondit-elle, et que me vaut l'honneur de cette bonne humeur.

- Je n'ai pas de besoin de raison pour être joyeux, lui répondit-il innocemment.

- Comme si j'allais te croire Severus ! répondit-elle en rigolant.

- Rooo, tu as gagné. Je suis content parce que tu es là.

A cette réponse, Hermione lui envoya un regard qui voulait dire « Mon œil, j'te crois pas ». Et Severus se sentit alors obligé de répondre honnêtement à sa question.

- Je suis content car aucuns garnements ne se trouvent dans les couloirs et que je trouve beaucoup plus reposant, lui dit-il.

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Mais je suis aussi content de te voir, n'en doute pas.

- Mais je n'en doute pas, répondit Hermione en lui déposant un autre baiser sur les lèvres.

- Alors étant donné que le château semble être très calme je me suis dit que peut-être nous aurions pu aller faire une petite marche autour du lac.

- J'aurais bien aimé mais il y a une épidémie de grippe et je ne suis pas autorisée à sortir de l'infirmerie avant ce soir. Poppy a vraiment besoin d'aide.

Severus fut un peu déçu. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien à faire et qu'il avait prévu une petite après-midi tranquille avec Hermione, ses projets tombaient à l'eau. Il fit une petite moue de déception mais accepta son refus. Après tout elle faisait son travail.

- Bien ce n'est pas grave, je passerais la journée à faire des coloriages avec Hannah.

- Ca m'a l'air intéressant comme programme ça, rigola Hermione. Au fait Stanislas a prévu de passer l'après-midi dans mes quartiers, alors si à un moment dans l'après midi tu pouvais laisser tomber ton masque de professeur méchant pour voir si tout se passe bien, ce serait gentil.

- On verra, répondit Severus. A ce soir.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et sortit de l'infirmerie, déçu mais heureux tout de même de passer la fin de la journée avec Hannah.

Hermione le regarda partir. Elle était vraiment tombée amoureuse de cet homme depuis quelques semaines déjà. Il était si différent du professeur qu'elle avait connu. Il était si attentionné quand il n'était pas en public qu'Hermione avait du mal à croire qu'il était la même personne qui lui avait enseigné tant de choses sur les potions et qui avait été des plus désagréables avec elle.

Hermione soupira, se disant qu'elle ne comprendrait certainement jamais le besoin qu'avait cet homme à se montrer si froid envers tout le monde et retourna à son travail.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Severus passa alors l'après midi avec sa fille. Il se prêta même à un faux gouter en compagnie de sa fille et de ses poupées. Aucun élève de Poudlard n'aurait pu le croire s'ils avaient vu cette scène. Mais Severus aimait tellement sa fille qu'il se prêtait à n'importe quel jeu pour lui faire plaisir.

L'après midi se terminait et Severus accompagné de sa fille se décidèrent à quitter leurs quartiers pour voir ce que faisait Stanislas.

Quand ils entrèrent dans les quartiers des Granger, c'est une vision habituelle qui s'offrit à eux. Stanislas était dans le salon, allongé sur le ventre, entouré de dizaines de livres. Et avec les cinq parchemins qui s'étendaient devant lui, on pouvait tout de suite affirmer que Stanislas était plongé dans ses devoirs.

En effet depuis qu'il était rentré à Poudlard, Stanislas ne semblait faire que cela de son temps libre. Il travaillait, que ce soit entouré de ses amis, à la bibliothèque ou bien comme à présent allongé au milieu du salon des quartiers de sa mère adoptive.

Dès qu'ils eurent refermés la porte derrière eux, Hannah se précipita sur Stanislas en le chatouillant. La bataille commença alors et continua pendant quelques instants avant que Stan ne réussisse à contrôler Hannah pour ensuite se lever.

- Professeur, salua Stanislas.

- Bonjour Granger, je suis venue à la demande de votre mère pour vérifier que vous n'étiez pas en train de mourir étouffer sous une tonne de livres.

Stanislas esquissa un sourire à cette touche d'humour si peu habituelle de la chauve-souris des cachots comme s'amusait à l'appeler certains de ses camarades, et en particulier Hugh.

Severus s'approcha plus pour voir quel genre de livres était en train de lire Stanislas. Après avoir lu quelques titres, il se rendit compte que le jeune garçon était en train de faire son essai de Potions dû dans deux semaines.

Il fut très surpris. Aucun élève ne devait avoir commencé de le faire étant donné que la leçon concernée venait à peine d'être abordée.

- Alors tu t'intéresses déjà aux propriétés de la Mauve douce ? demanda le Professeur.

- Oui, j'ai trouvé votre leçon très intéressante alors je me suis précipité sur ces livres. Vraiment, je suis très content que vous nous ayez donné cette dissertation à faire sur ce sujet. Je serais bien allé demander quelques informations de plus aux centaures sur les propriétés de cette plante mais maman me l'a défendu.

- Et elle a eu raison. Mais si tu veux vraiment quelques informations en plus, tu peux me demander quand tu veux.

Stanislas n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Ce professeur si froid et distant envers tout le monde lui proposait de lui donner quelques informations en plus. Si le fait que Severus Snape fasse de plus en plus partie de sa vie signifiait que celui-ci allait être plus chaleureux avec lui et ainsi lui apprendre un peu plus de choses alors Stanislas ne pouvait être plus content.

- Oh merci, dit Stanislas. Mais je fais une pause dans la rédaction de mon essai sur la Mauve douce.

- Une pause ? le taquina le professeur. Ce n'est pas très sérieux !

Stanislas rigola un peu, trouvant de plus en plus confortable l'idée d'un Professeur Snape avec un peu d'humour.

- Une pause, enfin ce n'est pas vraiment une pause. Enfin pour moi c'en est une, bafouilla Stanislas. Je suis en train d'étudier les propriétés des yeux de poisson fumeur ainsi que les potions dans lesquelles ils sont utilisés.

- Les yeux de poisson fumeur ? Mais ce sont des ingrédients utilisés dans une potion de seconde année ! s'étonna le professeur.

Severus savait que Stanislas avait une impressionnante soif de connaissance mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que celle-ci égalait celle de sa mère adoptive.

- Oui, je sais, la potion d'Enflure, répliqua Stanislas. Mais je me demandais…

Et la discussion continua ainsi pendant plus de deux heures, Hannah s'étant installé à côté d'eux alors qu'elle coloriait des personnages de dessin animé que Hermione lui avait fait découvrir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Hermione retourna dans ses quartiers ce soir là, elle fut agréablement surprise de découvrir Severus entouré de Hannah et Stanislas, assis sur le canapé, tous les trois endormis.

Severus avait un livre ouvert sur ses genoux et Hermione devina qu'ils avaient du passer l'après midi le nez plongé dans les livres.

Hermione était heureuse de ce qu'elle voyait. Ainsi, ils avaient presque l'air d'une vraie petite famille.

Elle s'approcha d'eux et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Severus afin de le réveiller. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux aussitôt et la contempla pendant quelques instants de ses yeux endormis. Il se leva alors, comprenant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester la nuit entière sur ce canapé. Les enfants avaient besoin de leurs lits et lui avait besoin d'Hermione.

D'un commun accord chacun prit un des deux enfants. Severus prit Stanislas dans ses bras et alla le coucher dans son lit. Hermione le suivit avec Hannah dans les bras pour aller la coucher elle aussi dans la chambre de Stanislas où un lit avait été mis à disposition de la petite fille.

Une fois les enfants bordés, les deux adultes sortirent de la chambre pour se rendre dans la chambre opposée : celle d'Hermione.

Alors que Hermione se déshabillait pour se mettre dans ses habits de nuit, Severus s'était, lui, assit sur le rebord du lit, regardant avec des yeux quelques peu endormis mai s fascinés le corps d'Hermione et ses plus que jolies courbes.

Une fois prête, cette dernière se retourna, pour venir se placer debout entre les jambes de son Maître des Potions adoré. Là, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser tendrement, très tendrement.

Puis un baiser en entrainant un autre, les choses s'approfondirent et ils passèrent leur première nuit ensemble. Cette nuit fut magique pour les deux concernés, mêlée d'amour et de passion, de tendresse et de découverte.

Après avoir assouvis, leurs tendres désires, Hermione et Severus commencèrent à s'endormir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre une nouvelle fois. Cela devenait une habitude et chacun espérait secrètement que cela durerait encore et toujours.

Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, bien avant que son esprit ne parte rejoindre les doux bras de Morphée, Hermione murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son bien aimé. Et seules les paroles de Severus purent être entendues dans la noirceur de la chambre.

- Moi aussi.

Ces deux petits mots voulaient tout dire et Hermione n'espérait pour le moment rien de plus que ces quelques mots de la part d'un homme si réservé que Severus Snape.

Et c'est un sourire aux lèvres que les deux tourtereaux s'endormirent.

A/N : Voila c'est tout pour ce chapitre, bon j'espère que ce n'est pas trop niais sur la fin mais que voulez-vous, je crois que je suis une éternelle sentimentale qui croit encore au jolie conte de fée. En tout cas, n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions ! J'ai été contente des quelques commentaires que vous m'avez laissé sur le dernier chapitre mais j'en attendais plus de votre part. J'espère donc que pour ce chapitre, vous allez être plus nombreux à me laisser une review et ainsi me faire partager vos émotions quant à cette histoire. Sachez-le, rien ne me fait plus plaisir que vos commentaires, et ils m'aideront à progresser et à écrire plus rapidement pour vous satisfaire !


	13. Sa Demande

A/N : Bon ben voila avec ce chapitre je peux vous dire que il y a eu autant de chapitres publiés qu'il y aura de chapitre à venir. En tout cas merci pour les reviews du dernier chapitre !

Et je m'excuse grandement pour le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis la dernière mise à jour, bon je n'y peux rien le temps passe, je ne peux pas le retenir mais en tout cas je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir offert ce chapitre plus tôt mais entre mon voyage à Londres et ma rentrée à l'Université… je ne l'ai pas trouvé ce foutu temps ! Alors excusez-moi !!

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 13 : Sa demande.**

En ce matin de Saint-Valentin, les cachots étaient plus bruyants que d'habitude. Les élèves de première année appartenant à Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient dans la salle de potions discutant joyeusement en attendant que leur Maitre des Potions arrive.

Des oiseaux enchantés en papier traversaient la pièce, les élèves parlaient entre eux de la soirée à venir et quelques autres rigolaient à cause d'une blague quelconque. Un volume sonore peu habituel avait pris place dans les cachots.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser apparaitre un professeur de Potions de très mauvaise humeur. Tout se figea alors dans la pièce. Malheureusement, un cœur en mousse qui avait été lancé, quelques secondes auparavant, à travers la pièce vint heurter le Maître des Potions en pleine figure.

A cet instant, plus personne n'osa respirer et le silence qui venait de s'installer dans les cachots se fit encore plus pesant. Snape devint alors rouge de colère. Au bout de quelques secondes, la colère du professeur éclata.

- Qui a fait ça ? hurla-t-il.

Morts de peur, personne dans la salle n'osa prendre la parole. Ce fut une mauvaise idée car cela ne plut pas du tout à Snape et sa colère s'intensifia.

- Personne ne répond ? Très bien. 100 points de moins à chacune de vos maisons.

Tous les élèves restèrent bouche bée. Severus Snape avait osé enlever des points à sa propre maison.

- Et le premier que je vois parler, ou qui rate sa potion gagnera une semaine de colle avec Rusard ! Maintenant, mettez vous au travail ! Les instructions sont au tableau, dit-il en agitant sa baguette vers le tableau noir où les instructions apparurent de nulle part.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait déjà une heure que les élèves étaient occupés à préparer leurs potions quand un bout de papier arriva sur la table que partageaient Stanislas et Lidwine. Sur le papier, le prénom de Lidwine était inscrit à l'encre rouge entouré de quelques petits cœurs.

- Je crois que c'est pour toi, lui dit Stanislas.

Lidwine prit le papier et après l'avoir lu elle leva la tête pour chercher des yeux l'expéditeur. Hugh l'observait, le regard plein d'espoir. Lidwine lui fit alors un petit sourire ainsi qu'un petit signe de tête. Hugh sembla alors ravi de cette réaction.

Stanislas regarda cet échange sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre ses deux amis. Il lança alors un regard interrogateur à sa voisine de table. Celle-ci se pencha vers lui et lui murmura :

- Je te parlerais plus tard. Snape nous regarde.

Stanislas hocha la tête et leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard noir du maître des Potions. Il se remit aussitôt au travail car bien que le professeur soit plus proche de lui que de n'importe quel élève dans le château, cela n'empêchait pas Snape de lui retirer des points, ni Stanislas de craindre sa colère.

Quand la cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin du cours, tout le monde se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et de sortir de la salle. Stanislas rejoignit alors Lidwine dans le couloir.

Celle-ci s'approcha de lui avec un sourire gêné. Stanislas se demanda alors ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

-Stan, hésita-t-elle, je voulais savoir si ça te dérangeait que je sorte avec Hugh ce soir pour la Saint Valentin ?

-Pas du tout, s'exclama Stanislas je suis content pour vous deux. C'est ça qu'il y avait sur le mot tout à l'heure ?

-Oui, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je suis contente que tu le prennes bien, ajouta-t-elle.

- Pourquoi je l'aurais mal pris ? demanda-t-il étonné.

- Et bien, dit-elle gênée, je pensais que tu allais me demander de venir avec toi ce soir. Tu as l'air un peu amoureux de moi.

-Oh non, pas du tout, la rassura-t-il, t'es ma meilleure amie !

Lidwine fut ravie de cette réponse. Elle le prit dans ses bras et après quelques instants, ils se décidèrent à aller au cours suivant.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hannah et Hermione étaient toutes les deux attablées dans un coin de l'infirmerie à manger leur repas de midi. L'ambiance était joyeuse, Hannah racontait ce qu'elle avait fait de sa matinée. Hermione bien qu'ayant été aux côtés de la petite fille pendant toute la matinée, écoutait patiemment en souriant, contente de voir que Hannah s'amusait.

- Et là, Oui-oui il est arrivé avec sa voiture jaune et rouge et Potiron il est sorti de son champignon. Tu te rends compte, il vit dans un champignon !

- Dans un champignon ? demanda Hermione amusée de l'enthousiasme de la petite fille.

- Oui. Même que moi je trouve ça bien parce que comme ça quand les balles elles envahissent la ville, lui il est dans son champignon.

- Il en a de la chance ce Potiron.

- Tu penses que je peux demander à papa d'aller vivre dans un champignon ?

- Dans un champignon ? demanda une voix depuis l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Severus Snape se tenait à quelques mètres des deux « filles » qui habitaient désormais sa vie. Il portait sur son visage une expression d'incompréhension. Il venait d'arriver dans la pièce et n'était pas sur d'avoir compris la requête de sa fille.

La petite fille quant à elle, heureuse de revoir son papa après une matinée à s'amuser, se précipita dans ses bras. Celui-ci la réceptionna aisément malgré la vitesse avec laquelle elle s'était précipitée sur lui.

- Alors on peut habiter dans un champignon comme Potiron ? redemanda Hannah

- Pardon, demanda Severus toujours dans l'incompréhension.

Il envoya un regard de détresse à Hermione qui, elle, était en pleine crise de rire devant cette situation absurde.

- Hermione, pourrais-tu m'expliquer, demanda le Maître des Potions suppliant.

Hermione s'arrêta alors difficilement de rire afin de lui répondre.

- Ce n'est rien, elle a juste regardé un dessin animé ce matin, tu sais à la télévision…

-Je sais ce qu'est une télévision merci !

- Bref, continua-t-elle en souriant, il y avait un personnage qui habitait dans un champignon donc voila.

- Et alors ? se manifesta à nouveau Hannah. On peut aller vivre dans un champignon ?

Severus déposa alors sa fille à terre et s'agenouilla devant elle pour être à sa hauteur.

- Ecoutes chérie, je sais qu'avec la magie on peut tout faire mais vivre dans un champignon ce n'est pas l'idéal, lui expliqua-t-il. Tu n'es pas bien, ici, à Poudlard ?

- Si, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Tu n'es pas trop déçue ?

- Non.

Puis oubliant aussitôt ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle demanda à son père.

- Je peux aller colorier ?

Severus sourit devant ce changement rapide de centre d'intérêt et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. La petite fille se précipita alors à sa petite table violette qui avait été installée pour elle près du bureau de Madame Pomfresh.

Severus se tourna alors vers Hermione et s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il l'encercla au niveau de la taille et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou tandis qu'elle se laissa aller contre lui, son dos à elle contre son torse à lui.

- Bonne matinée ? lui demanda-t-elle

- Horrible ! Les élèves sont insupportables aujourd'hui. Je déteste la Saint Valentin, qui a eu l'idée d'inventer une journée pareille. Déjà qu'en temps normal je ne supporte pas ces gamins pleins d'hormones, je ne te dis pas comment je les abhorre aujourd'hui qu'ils sont « autorisés » à laisser exploser ce trop plein d'hormones en se cherchant une ou un petit ami !

A cette tirade, Hermione émit un petit rire amusé.

- Tu détestes la Saint Valentin tant que ça ? Et moi qui me faisais une joie de te proposer d'être mon cavalier pour le bal de ce soir !

- Désolé, lui répondit-il, mais j'ai la chance de ne pas chaperonner ce bal alors je compte bien ne pas y mettre les pieds !

Et Hermione rigola de plus belle devant la mauvaise humeur de son compagnon.

- Tant pis, on passera une soirée tranquille tous les deux dans mes quartiers.

- Je préfère cette idée, lui répondit-il en déposant quelques baisers dans son cou. Bon je vais devoir y aller, les cours commencent dans quelques minutes.

Et sur ce il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna pour ajouter.

- Et tu me raconteras comment tu t'es débrouillée pour qu'une télévision marche dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Elle lui fit un léger sourire et il sortit de la pièce.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione avait passé son après-midi à décorer l'infirmerie de centaines de petits cœurs rouge et rose et de petits cupidons volants et avait aidé Minerva et le professeur Flitwick à décorer la grande salle pour le bal de ce soir.

C'est donc un peu fatiguée qu'Hermione rentra à ses quartiers ce soir là, heureuse finalement de ne pas assister au bal.

Quand elle entra dans ses quartiers, elle fut tout d'abord surprise de se trouver dans le noir total. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle eut refermé sa porte d'entrée que les lumières, enfin les dizaines de bougis s'allumèrent pour laisser apparaitre une ravissante table où le couvert avait été mis pour deux personnes.

Alors qu'elle contemplait la décoration, l'instigateur de cette surprise s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras.

Elle sursauta à ce contact puis se retournant, elle récompensa l'homme d'un long baiser.

- Merci Severus, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

- Bonne Saint-Valentin ! lui répondit-il en souriant avant de la mener à la table.

Il installa Hermione à sa place, et une fois que lui eut également prit place, des assiettes munis de cloches en argent apparurent devant eux.

Hermione ne put que lui sourire, tellement elle était ravie de la soirée qui s'annonçait. Et elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Sous le regard presque impatient de Severus, elle souleva la cloche et découvrit un petit coffret de velours vert dans son assiette. Elle reposa alors doucement la cloche et entreprit de prendre le petit coffret dans ses mains. Elle leva les yeux vers Severus qui lui fit un petit mouvement de la tête. Elle ouvrit alors le petit coffret, et ce qu'elle trouva à l'intérieur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle fut tellement émue, qu'elle posa sa main contre ses lèvres afin de camoufler leur tremblement.

Ses yeux pleins de larmes se levèrent alors pour rencontrer ceux brillant de joie de Severus. Celui-ci se leva alors et vint s'agenouiller au côté d'Hermione.

Il prit la main qu'elle avait posée devant sa bouche et constata qu'elle tremblait.

- Hermione, je sais qu'il est encore tôt et je ne te demanderais rien ce soir. Je veux juste t'offrir cette bague comme une promesse. Tu peux la considérer comme une bague de fiançailles, mais je ne veux en aucun cas précipiter les choses. C'est une promesse que je te fais en t'offrant cette bague. Dès que tu seras prête je te fais la promesse de devenir ton époux, mais pas avant que toi tu ne l'ai décidé. J'aimerais qu'avec cette bague tu comprennes que moi je suis prêt et que je t'attends. Prends tout ton temps.

- Oh Severus.

Et elle se jeta dans ses bras à terre, pleurant à chaudes larmes au creux de son cou.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi Hermione.

Et ils s'embrassèrent avant de se séparer et de se remettre debout. Severus prit alors la bague, toute simple, un anneau en or blanc avec un minuscule diamant incrusté, et l'enfila au doigt de sa compagne.

Le repas se déroula ensuite dans le bonheur le plus total, Hermione alternant son regard entre la bague et Severus. Elle ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Qui aurait pu imaginer que le Maître des Potions le plus détesté de Poudlard allait lui faire une demande si romantique le soir de la Saint-Valentin ?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le bal était sur le point de se terminer mais Stanislas était déjà parti. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas ce genre de soirée mais il n'était pas d'humeur à faire la fête ce soir, il préférait passer la soirée en famille avec sa mère. C'est pourquoi il se dirigeait à présent vers ses quartiers.

Arrivé à destination, il toqua à la porte et entra quand il entendit Hermione lui donner l'autorisation.

Il trouva Hermione et Severus assis tous les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur le canapé à regarder le feu crépiter dans l'âtre. Stanislas sourit devant cette vision et vint s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé et se mit, lui aussi, à regarder les flammes.

Le silence se fit pendant quelques instants avant qu'Hannah ne fasse son entrée dans les quartiers.

Madame Pomfresh l'avait gardé pendant cette soirée à la demande de Severus et venait juste de déposer la petite fille devant les quartiers d'Hermione, laissant à la petite fille le soin de rejoindre Hermione et Severus à l'intérieur.

La petite fille se dirigea directement vers le canapé et alla s'installer sur le canapé entre son père et Stanislas.

Assis ainsi devant la cheminée, ils formaient une merveilleuse petite famille.

- Votre soirée s'est bien passée ? demanda alors Hermione aux deux enfants.

- Oui, répondit Hannah dans un bâillement, Poppy m'a lu des histoires.

- Et toi Stan ?

- Je suis allé au bal, mais je n'avais pas trop envie de danser alors je suis rentré.

Un silence confortable s'installa de nouveau pendant quelques instants.

-Et bien, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller au lit, dit Hermione en se levant et en prenant Hannah à moitié endormie dans ses bras.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre et Stanislas vint à sa suite. Hermione déposa Hannah dans son lit et vint ensuite s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de Stanislas où ce dernier s'était déjà installé sous les couvertures.

Alors qu'elle se penchait pour lui déposait un baiser sur le front, Stanislas remarqua la bague qu'elle portait au doigt.

- Vous êtes fiancés ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione fut un peu surprise de sa question mais se reprit et lui sourit.

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Cool, répondit-il à moitié endormi et avec un sourire.

Hermione sourit de nouveau, contente de cette réaction. Elle sortit de la chambre et rejoignit Severus dans son lit. Ce soir avait été une soirée magique, et elle n'était pas encore terminée !

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Peter, hurla une voix !

Un petit homme, laid et sal se précipita alors aux pieds du propriétaire de la voix.

- Je suis en colère, dit la voix, et j'ai besoin de me défouler. Et comme la prochaine réunion n'est prévue que dans quelques semaines, je vais devoir me défouler sur toi.

Peter leva la tête et trembla devant la fureur qui se dégageait de ses paroles et du regard rougeoyant de l'homme-serpent devant lui.

- Vraiment navré, dit l'homme-serpent avec un sourire sadique.

Et sur ces quelques mots, il se leva et leva sa baguette.

- Crucio !

A/N : Voila c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Dites moi quand même ce que vous en pensez ! Désolée pour le dernier sort mais je ne sais plus si on dit comme ça en français !


	14. Sa Réunion

A/N : Bon allez soyons fous !! Je dédie ce super chapitre à Licelice… ma Licelice à moi qui a prit le temps un jour comme ça de lire ma fic et de me laisser un commentaire de six pieds de long entre une fête et une révision !

Je dédie également ce super chapitre à mon petit orphelin préféré à moi sans qui vous n'auriez jamais eu ce chapitre ce soir ! Et ouais avec ton sms tu m'as donné l'envie d'écrire ce soir !

Merci quand même aux quelques courageux qui ont laissé des commentaires !

Bon sinon… Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 14 : Sa réunion.

En ce soir noir d'avril, les lumières d'un manoir de la campagne britannique restaient allumées. Des ombres, des silhouettes apparaissaient, de plus en plus nombreuses autour de ce manoir.

A l'intérieur, dans une des plus grandes salles, surement une salle de bal, se trouvait un trône. Sur ce trône, le Maître en personne était assis alors qu'autour de lui, ses fidèles se rassemblaient en masse. Ce soir-là, Voldemort avait fait venir une grande majorité de ses troupes.

Chaque Mangemort était vêtu de son costume : une grande cape noire et un masque effrayant ; leur capuchon dressé sur leur tête de manière à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas se reconnaitre entre eux.

Une fois que tout le monde sembla être arrivé, le Maître prit la parole.

- Ce soir, je vais vous faire part d'un nouveau plan d'attaque, commença-t-il.

Un murmure d'excitation se fit alors entendre dans toute la pièce.

- SILENCE, hurla-t-il. Comme vous le savez, je cherche à capturer une jeune Vélane. J'ai appris récemment qu'elle se trouvait à Poudlard, protégée depuis quelque temps par ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.

Après ces quelques phrases il se tut, installant ainsi un silence pesant dans la pièce.

- C'est pourquoi je vous ai réunit ce soir, reprit Voldemort. J'ai prévu une attaque à Poudlard dans le mois qui vient.

Tous les Mangemorts présents se mirent à discuter entre eux, tous excités à l'idée d'une attaque dans ce lieu si mythique.

- SILENCE j'ai dit ! hurla-t-il de nouveau. Crabbe, Dolohov venez…

Et la réunion continua ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, Voldemort donnant à chacun les ordres à suivre pour l'attaque à venir. Bien sûr cela n'allait pas être la GRANDE bataille, mais ce serait une attaque assez conséquente néanmoins. Enfin c'est ce qu'envisageait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione était tranquillement en train de se préparer un sandwich après une dure journée à soigner les nombreux rhumes des élèves de Poudlard quand Severus entra dans la cuisine, déposant un baiser sur le front de sa fiancée avant d'aller s'asseoir.

- Bonne journée ? demanda-t-elle en mordant dans son sandwich.

- Pas mal, répondit-il avec un léger sourire. Soixante-dix points de moins pour Gryffondor sans oublier les vingt points que j'ai retiré à Poufsouffle et Serdaigle et les deux heures de colle à deux Serdaigles de sixième année qui s'embrassait dans un couloir. On peut dire que c'est une bonne journée !

Hermione sourit et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Et toi, ta journée ?

- Epuisante, des dizaines de rhumes à soigner, ce n'est pas génial.

Un silence confortable s'installa ensuite pendant qu'Hermione finissait son sandwich. Puis quand elle eut finit, ils allèrent s'installer sur le canapé dans le salon. Hermione s'assit au plus près de Severus de façon à ce qu'elle puisse poser sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'il passait son bras droit autour d'elle. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes savourant le silence des quartiers d'Hermione et la présence de l'autre.

- Tu sais, c'est l'anniversaire de Stanislas bientôt, informa Hermione.

- Ah bon ? Quel jour ?

- Demain en fait.

- Demain, mais je n'ai pas de cadeau, s'inquiéta Severus.

Hermione camoufla un sourire dans l'épaule de Severus. Il avait l'air si concerné par le fait de ne pas pouvoir offrir de cadeau qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela mignon.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de lui offrir quoi que ce soit.

- Mais j'en ai quand même l'intention, lui répondit-il. J'ai une heure de libre demain matin entre deux cours, j'irais à Pré-Au-Lard lui acheter quelque chose.

- C'est gentil de ta part. Mais en fait si je te parle de ça c'est parce que j'aurais aimé que l'on passe la soirée ensemble, tous les quatre. Stanislas a passé tant d'anniversaire à l'orphelinat que je me suis dit qu'une vraie soirée ensemble serait bien pour lui. Nous sommes sa famille, tu es une figure masculine pour lui et Hannah est comme sa petite sœur.

- C'est une très bonne idée, lui répondit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Puis après quelques instants il ajouta :

- C'est ce que j'aime chez toi.

- Quoi ?

- Le fait que tu t'appliques tant à ce que tout le monde soit heureux.

- Et c'est tout ce que tu aimes chez moi ? demanda Hermione d'un air malicieux

Et elle lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Mais celui-ci ne fut que le premier d'une longue liste d'autre baisers qui suivirent et s'intensifièrent avant que les deux amants ne s'arrêtent pour reprendre leur souffle, se regardant dans les yeux.

- Non j'aime tout chez toi.

Et sur ce ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, Severus et Hermione essayer de caresser le plus possible l'autre jusqu'à ce que Severus ne s'éloigne violemment d'Hermione en un cri étouffé de douleur. Hermione le regarda d'abord sans comprendre avant qu'une autre vague de douleur ne se fasse ressentir chez Severus. Cette fois-ci il agrippa son bras gauche, tentant ainsi de diminuer la douleur. Hermione compris alors que Voldemort l'appelait.

Après quelques instants pendant lesquelles Hermione regarda son fiancé souffrir ne sachant que faire, celui-ci se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers elle. Il l'embrassa et elle murmura contre ses lèvres :

- Fais attention.

Il la regarda alors dans les yeux, essayant ainsi de lui faire passer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Se faisant, par un simple regard, il lui fit la promesse qu'il reviendrait.

Et avant qu'Hermione n'eut le temps de comprendre, il était déjà sortit, la laissant seule, la peur au ventre, au milieu de son salon.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Severus arriva dans la salle, précédemment occupée par des dizaines de Mangemorts. Quand il entra, seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres était présent, assis sur son trône.

- Approche Severus, lui ordonna Voldemort.

Severus s'approcha de lui, les yeux baissés, tout en enlevant son capuchon pour le laisser retomber dans son dos, laissant ainsi son visage pâle visible au Maître.

- Si je t'ai fait venir Severus c'est parce que tu es celui qu'il me faut. J'ai besoin de toi pour me concocter une potion.

-Une potion Maître ? demanda Severus sans lever les yeux.

- Oui une potion, tu trouveras les instructions à suivre dans le laboratoire. Il te manque juste un ingrédient que tu as en ta possession ou presque.

- Quel est-il ?

- Du sang de Vélane.

- Du sang de Vélane ? Je n'ai pas ça à Poudlard, répondit le Mangemort.

- Et bien si, d'ailleurs j'aurais bien aimé être au courant, dit le Seigneur des ténèbres en commençant à s'énerver.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler mon Seigneur, répondit Severus tout en commençant à paniquer intérieurement.

- N'es tu pas au courant que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore a pris sous son aile une petite fille ?

- Si bien sur, elle est la ni…

- C'est une Vélane ! le coupa Voldemort en hurlant.

- Je n'étais pas au cour…

- Tu aurais du me prévenir, le coupa-t-il une nouvelle fois. A quoi me sert un espion à Poudlard si une information comme celle-ci ne me parvient pas.

- Je ne pensais pas que…

- Tu n'as pas à penser, juste à obéir, cria Voldemort. _Crucio _!

Severus ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction et fut surpris de ressentir une vague de douleur insupportable traverser son corps et durer pendant quelques instants. Pendant ces quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, il réussit à se retenir de pousser un cri de douleur.

Une fois que Voldemort eut finit sa séance de torture, il lui ordonna d'aller jeter un œil sur les instructions à suivre pour la potion et l'informa qu'il n'avait pas à la commencer tout de suite mais que dès qu'il lui en donnerait l'ordre il devrait être prêt. Il lui ordonna alors de garder un œil sur la jeune Vélane en attendant l'attaque prévue prochainement sur Poudlard.

Une fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'eut autorisé à partir, Severus ne demanda pas son reste et partit le plus vite possible.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain soir, Hermione, Hannah et Stanislas était dans les quartiers de l'apprenti Médicomage en train de fêter les douze ans du garçonnet.

La soirée se passait bien même si Severus n'était pas présent, celui-ci ayant passé le plus clair de son temps libre dans le bureau du directeur depuis la veille.

Ils étaient arrivés à la partie la plus périlleuse de cette soirée d'anniversaire : l'ouverture des cadeaux. Deux paquets bien enveloppés se trouvaient sur la table devant lui. Seulement deux auraient dit plusieurs de ses camarades mais pour Stan, c'était déjà le bout du monde. Après avoir passé tant d'années en orphelinat ou l'on se souvenait à peine de son existence, encore moins de sa date d'anniversaire, ces deux cadeaux représentaient quelque chose de fort pour lui.

Il commença à les ouvrir sous les yeux brillants d'Hermione et Hannah.

Le premier paquet, épais et lourd, était un grimoire intitulé _Sorts d'Autrefois. _Stanislas en fut ravi et remercia Hermione d'un baiser sur la joue.

Le deuxième paquet, plus petit et beaucoup plus léger, de la part d'Hannah qu'il considérait vraiment comme sa petite sœur, contenait un autre livre, celui-ci nommé _Oui-Oui et la gomme magique._

- C'est moi qui l'ait choisit, lui dit fièrement Hannah avec un grand sourire.

Stanislas sourit devant la joie qui émanait de la petite fille et se pencha vers elle pour lui faire un gros bisou de remerciement sur la joue.

Hermione fut attendri par cette vision et en eut presque les larmes aux yeux.

Puis Stanislas se tourna vers elle.

- Le professeur Snape ne viendra pas ? demanda Stan avec tristesse.

Et juste au moment où Hermione allait répondre, la voix du Maître des Potions se fit entendre dans la pièce.

- Si je suis là. Et appelle-moi Severus quand nous ne sommes pas en classe, dit-il en s'avançant et en s'asseyant à table à côté d'Hermione. Tiens, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un petit paquet en forme de boite.

- Merci, répondit Stan en prenant le paquet.

Il s'empressa alors de l'ouvrir et découvrit une magnifique plume d'aigle marron et blanche.

- Merci beaucoup prof… euh… Severus.

- De rien, lui répondit-il avec un sourire. Bon on le mange ce gâteau ? ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Ils mangèrent donc le gâteau d'anniversaire tous ensembles. Peu après Stanislas et Hannah allèrent se coucher et les deux adultes après avoir débarrasser en firent de même.

Une fois dans le lit d'Hermione, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Severus commença à expliquer la raison de toutes ses réunions avec Dumbledore.

- Voldemort veut que je lui prépare une potion qui requiert du sang de Vélane. Et pour cela il est après Hannah et met tout en œuvre pour la récupérer, il projette d'attaquer Poudlard prochainement.

- Pourquoi voudrait-il Hannah ?

- Parce qu'elle est une Vélane.

- Une Vélane ? Mais je croyais que les Vélanes étaient blondes. Hannah a les cheveux aussi noirs que les tiens.

- Sa mère était une Vélane, il est donc logique qu'elle en soit une elle aussi. Cela n'arrive que très rarement mais il se peut que si le père à les cheveux foncés, la Vélane les aura également.

- Et Voldemort veut le sang d'Hannah. Mais c'est horrible, elle est en danger. Et toi aussi tu l'es si jamais il découvre que tu es son père.

- Oui. C'est pour cela que Hannah va devoir sortir le moins possible de tes quartiers ou des miens.

Hermione soupira et bailla, le sommeil commençant à s'emparer d'elle.

- J'aimerais que tout s'arrête.

Puis elle ferma les yeux et sa respiration devint celle d'une personne endormie.

- Moi aussi Mia, moi aussi, dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front et en se laissant lui aussi glisser vers les bras de Morphée.

A/N : Alors, bon chapitre ? Mauvais chapitre ? Laissez-moi des reviews, ne serait-ce que pour me laisser un smiley qui m'indique votre réaction à la lecture de ce chapitre riche en rebondissements !


	15. Un malheur et leur bonheur

A/N Voila le nouveau chapitre ! Et nan je n'avais pas abandonné cette fic, je n'avais juste pas le temps et pas l'inspiration. Mais vu que c'est les vacances pour moi j'me suis dit allez hop au bouleau. Donc me voila de retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je m'excuse à l'avance si ce n'est pas le cas mais l'action n'est pas mon fort ! ^^

Ce chapitre est dédié à mon Harry Pwôta qui est restée éveiller pour me soutenir… enfin j'suis sure que c'était pas que pour ça ! XD

En tout cas bonne lecture !

Chapitre 15 : Un malheur et leur bonheur

Les premiers rayons de soleil du mois de mai venaient de faire leurs apparitions et tous les élèves de Poudlard, ainsi que le personnel du château auraient trouvé bien plus attrayant de se promener autour du lac ou dans le parc verdoyant plutôt que de rester enfermés dans des salles sombres à s'inquiéter pour les examens ou les cours à venir. Ce sont ces raisons qui poussèrent Hermione, en ce samedi ensoleillé de fin de printemps, à aller se promener à Pré-Au-Lard.

Marchant dans les rues du village, accompagnée de Stanislas et Hannah, elle entrait dans les magasins, achetant ici et là quelques affaires pour elle ou un des deux enfants sous les yeux vigilants de plusieurs Aurores et membres de l'Ordre.

En effet, depuis que Severus était revenu de sa dernière rencontre avec Voldemort, la sécurité autour du château et celle des membres du personnel avaient été renforcée et de nombreux Aurores patrouillaient en permanence.

Hermione et les deux enfants venaient tout juste de sortir d'un des magasins de la rue principale quand elle entendit des cris aigus, comme des cris de peur. Puis elle vit que tous les Aurores se précipitaient vers ces cris.

Puis elle aperçut au loin des hommes tout de noir vêtu. Ils étaient encagoulés et jetaient des sorts dans tous les sens. Des Mangemorts étaient en train d'attaquer Pré-Au-Lard. Il fallait qu'elle rentre au plus vite au château pour être en sécurité.

Elle prit alors Hannah dans ses bras, tenant fermement sa baguette de sa main libre. Et commença à se diriger vers le point de Transplanage.

- Vite Stanislas suit moi ! cria-t-elle au jeune garçon.

Stanislas bien que terrorisé à la vision des Mangemorts la suivit sans protester.

Mais au détour d'une rue, trois Mangemorts firent leur apparition devant le trio. Hermione voulut faire demi-tour mais deux autres hommes étaient derrière eux. Ils étaient encerclés.

Essayant de ne pas paniquer, elle chercha du regard autour d'elle mais ne vit aucun Aurores à proximité. Dans cette rue isolée de tout, peu nombreux étaient les gens qui passaient.

Elle s'en voulait et savait qu'elle aurait dû prendre un chemin plus pratique et moins dangereux. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose aux deux enfants elle s'en voudrait.

Elle brandit sa baguette et menaça les cinq hommes.

Elle savait au fon d'elle qu'elle n'avait que peu de chance. Une femme seule avec deux enfants ne risquaient pas d'avoir l'avantage face à cinq hommes sanguinaires et beaucoup plus fort qu'elle.

Et elle avait raison de penser cela. A peine quelques secondes après avoir brandit sa baguette et déjà celle-ci lui échappa des mains. Un des hommes venait de lancer un _Expelliarmus_.

Hermione jura en son for intérieur. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi peu réactive ? Etait-ce la peur qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens ?

Car oui elle avait peur. Ces cinq Mangemorts étaient terrifiants et encore plus à présent qu'elle était désarmée.

Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de temps à s'apitoyer sur leur sort car déjà les hommes s'approchaient dangereusement d'eux. Stanislas était pétrifié à côté d'elle et Hannah pleurait silencieusement dans ses bras.

- Attrapez les, et fait attention à ne pas blesser la petite, ordonna un des Mangemorts.

Et à peine quelques secondes après cet ordre, Hermione et les deux enfants étaient séparés et aux mains des Mangemorts.

Hermione essayait de se débattre entre les bras de l'homme qui la retenait. Elle paniquant de plus en plus. Les deux hommes qui s'étaient chargés de prendre Hannah et Stanislas n'étaient plus en vue.

Elle se mit alors à crier sur son ravisseur avec l'espoir qu'un Aurore l'entende et vienne à son secours et à celui des enfants.

- Espèce d'enflure, vociféra-t-elle. Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez moi tout de suite ou…

-Ou quoi ? la coupa-t-il.

Le Mangemort excédé par ses cris et ses gigotements, la stupéfia et la prit par-dessus son épaule tel un sac.

Dans cette position, Hermione ne pouvait rien voir. Elle se concentra alors sur les bruits qui l'entouraient. Mais Hannah, Stanislas et leurs ravisseurs devaient déjà avoir pris de l'avance.

Puis au fur et à mesure du chemin, elle se rendit compte qu'ils se rapprochaient du lieu initial de l'attaque qui n'avait était en fait qu'une diversion.

Le Mangemort la déposa par terre sans aucune délicatesse. Elle se retrouva alors par terre allongée sur les graviers, du sang coulant légèrement de sa joue, son visage ayant heurté un peu violemment les petits cailloux.

Elle se releva doucement pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait été libérée du _Stupéfix_ lancé précédemment et qu'elle avait été déposé à côté des deux enfants.

Hannah et Stanislas étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tremblant de peur. Stan essayait de chuchoter quelques mots rassurant à Hannah qui pleurait silencieusement.

Dans son champ de vision, Hermione pouvait apercevoir quatre Aurores allongés probablement inconscient, enfin c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

Autour d'eux, se tenaient une dizaine de Mangemorts qui les regardaient comme si tous les trois étaient un plat dont ils raffoleraient.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? cria Hermione.

- Oh mais c'est qu'elle s'impatiente la petite sorcière ! dit un des hommes en se rapprochant d'elle. Je pense que nous devr…

Et il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un sort quelconque venait de l'atteindre dans le dos, le faisant tomber raide, face contre sol, un impact de sort brulant dans le dos.

Tous les Mangemorts se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement pour voir qui avait envoyé le sort.

Hermione profita de ce moment d'inattention pour se précipiter vers les enfants et les prendre dans ses bras.

Puis elle retourna son attention sur les Mangemorts pour constater qu'ils étaient en train de combattre des membres de l'Ordre et quelques Aurores. Parmi eux, elle reconnut Severus.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, tous les Mangemorts étaient désarmés ou assommés.

Severus se précipita vers le trio et les prit dans ses bras, rassuré.

Pendant le temps qu'avait duré l'attaque il avait craint pour leur vie. Il avait été un des premiers au château à avoir été informé de l'attaque et s'était précipité au village, craignant le pire pour les êtres chers de sa vie.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête.

-Oui, murmura Hermione avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Elle avait eu tellement peur pendant cette attaque qu'elle craquait maintenant que tout était terminé.

- Venez, je vous accompagne à l'infirmerie. Vous avez tous besoin d'une bonne dose de potion pour vous calmer.

Et tous les quatre, Severus tenant Hannah dans ses bras et entouré de Hermione et Stanislas, ils se dirigèrent vers le point de Transplanage.

OoOoOoOoOoO

A l'infirmerie Poppy avait terminé d'examiner les deux enfants qui s'en sortaient avec seulement quelques égratignures.

Elle était sur le point de finir l'examen d'Hermione quand quelque chose attira son attention.

Hermione avait la tête ailleurs et ne remarqua pas le froncement de sourcil de Poppy. Cette dernière venait juste de performer un sort et le bout de sa baguette venait de s'éclairer d'une lumière orange étrange.

- Hermione, appela Madame Pomfrey pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme sur ce qui était en train de se produire.

Hermione sortit brusquement de ses pensées et son regard se fixa sur le bout de la baguette de l'infirmière. Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Puis son regard fit plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre la baguette et sa propriétaire.

- Poppy ? demanda Hermione comme pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'elle voyait.

Madame Pomfrey hocha alors la tête. Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina alors.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Même s'il était loin d'être l'heure, Hannah et Stanislas venaient de s'endormir dans leur lit dans les quartiers d'Hermione. Ils étaient épuisés par toutes les émotions de cet après-midi. Cette seconde attaque avait été encore plus dure à supporter. Hermione et Severus devaient en discuter avec eux, mais le plus important était qu'ils se reposent avant tout.

Severus et Hermione étaient, eux, tous les deux dans le salon dans le canapé. Hermione avait sa tête posé sur l'épaule de Severus et celui-ci avait passé son bras dans son dos.

Cela faisait environ un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient ainsi en silence, quand Hermione prit la parole.

- Severus ?

- Oui.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Oui.

Hermione hésita quelque peu avant de parler mais se lança quand même. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Après cette journée, ce qu'elle avait à lui dire serait le bienvenu.

- Nous allons avoir un bébé.

Severus tourna légèrement la tête pour rencontrer le regard d'Hermione. Cette information le réjouissait énormément. Et à voir la tête d'Hermione, elle était aussi heureuse que lui.

-Merci, dit-il simplement en lui déposant un baiser dans les cheveux.

A/N Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Vous avez aimé ? Laissez moi une review s'il vous plait !^^


End file.
